¿Que estás dispuesto a sacrificar por lo que amas?
by Takamiya Shin
Summary: Un asesino de otro mundo, su pasado no es importante para el , solo sabe que un monstruo habita en su interior. Es un aliado , un enemigo o quizas. ... [Crossover Arifureta, Akame ga Kill , DxD, otros ].
1. Prologo

**Prologo**

Las personas viven apoyándose en aquellos en los que confían.

Algunos viven para proteger a aquellos a quienes aprecian…

Otros viven para corregir sus errores…

Muchos viven por aquellos que aman…

Pero hay más …. Que viven para reclamar lo que perdieron.

La voluntad de aquellos que avanzan por el camino en el que creen, es fuerte.

Ellos tratan de cumplir su voluntad a través de la obtención de poder …

algunos de ellos son llamados: **Maldad** , otros: **Justicia**.

Por lo tanto, es lo que crees … ¿Bueno? O ¿Malo?

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Ya nada de eso me importa , solo quiero desaparecer , mi trabajo esta hecho , ese es el único consuelo que puedo encontrar al final.

 **_Eso es una broma. ¿Quieres morir? En este mundo, ¿cuántos crees que quieren vivir pero no pueden tener ese privilegio?**

_ ¿Vivir? , si eso significa que seguiré perdiendo aquello que más amo , entonces no hay ningún valor en eso que llamas vida.

 **_Ahhh(Suspiro)… joven inmaduro, la vida es un hermoso regalo, tanto que existencias como los dioses aún no han logrado apreciar. ¿Crees estar por encima de un Dios, para poder darle algún valor a vida? ¿Cuánto crees que vale tu vida?**

_No lo sé, deje de pensar en ello hace mucho. Ya no tengo nada por lo que seguir viviendo.

 **_Entonces ¿Buscas un motivo para vivir?**

_Para darle sentido a la vida requieres un propósito … existir sin ninguna razón , es lo mismo que estar muerto.

 **_ Un propósito …. Umm… antes Permíteme que repita la pregunta ¿Cuánto crees que vale tu vida?**

_ Ya te lo dije , no lo se

 **_ Muy bien será ese.**

_ ¿Que?

 **_ Encontrar un valor a la vida, Tu vida, recuerda que le daba valor antes de terminar convertido en ´´esto´´**

_ ¿Por qué me impones algo tan egoístamente? ¿Para empezar quien eres tú?

 **_Eso no es importante por ahora, solo quiero que disfrutes tu nueva vida , pero no la tomes tan en serio , recuerda ´´no es permanente´´. Solo para evitar que cometas una tontería mantendré sellado tus recuerdos en tu nuevo ser por un tiempo, quiero que disfrutes una vida diferente a la que has tenido hasta ahora, al menos por un tiempo.**

_Hablas como si me conocieras

 **_ Te he visto desde hace mucho, me pareció interesante tu vida, y creo que es un desperdicio que termine aquí , Tatsumi.**

_ Yo…. ¿Volveré a experimentar el dolor?

 **_Hahh(suspiro) , escucha , Violencia , Avaricia , Fracaso , Inmoralidad , Humillación … están en todas parte , vayas a donde vayas , mientras estés vivo , tendrás que enfrentarte a ellos.**

_ Entonces no tiene sentido renacer si todo terminara igual.

 **_La vida no tiene que ser libre de sufrimiento para ser hermosa.**

_Tu no lo entenderías yo…

 **_´´Quiero poder ayudar a alguien … no importa lo poco que sea quiero serle de utilidad a alguien´´. Esas palabras Fueron dichas por un hombre que sentía lo mismo que tu … pero el vino y probo el sabor de la tristeza y el dolor y al final … se convirtió en un monstruo. Sin embargo, en alguna parte de él , en lo profundo de su corazón , pudiera estar esperando por alguien que tratara de detenerlo. Creo que tú eres esa persona.**

_ Entonces quieres que vaya y lo detenga.

 **_...Es mi deseo, pero, eso es algo que tu tendrás que decidir.**

_No sé si pueda salvar a otros, ya no.

 **_Eso no es lo que tu corazón realmente siente. Ya no tienes que sentir culpa ´´ por no poder protegerlos´´ . Una segunda oportunidad, solo se lo merecen los que intentaron cumplir su sueño con todo su esfuerzo.**

_ ¿Mi sueño?

 **_ Recuerda tu sueño Tatsumi , eso es lo que le dio valor a tu Vida…. Ahora solo duerme.**

(Después de decirme eso, empecé a perder la conciencia , parece que estaré dormido un buen tiempo ,solo espero … que mi nuevo ….yo … recuerde el sueño …que tuve… antes de convertirme … en …esto.)

Mientras se quedaba dormido. Unos sombra se acercó , extendió lo que parecía ser una mano y la coloco encima de la cabeza del Dragón que tenía en frente(Si Tatsumi esta convertido en un Dragón).

 **_ Esta apariencia te dará problemas cuando llegues…. aunque parece que ´´eso´´ no quiere desaparecer, supongo que tendré que enviarlo junto contigo ya que su ser se ha mezclado a ti a un punto que me es imposible separarlos. Al menos les daré un nuevo cuerpo que habitar. Espero que ambos trabajar juntos. Y llegar a la respuesta que ´´él´´ no pudo.**

Bueno este es mi primer fanfic y espero que sea de su agrado.

Cualquier sugerencia es bien recibida en los comentarios.

Introduciré varios personajes de distintos animes, e intentare que encajen lo mejor posible.

Intentare actualizar los más seguido posible y esperar llamar su atención.

Gracias por leer hasta aquí y que tengan un buen día.

Hasta la próxima.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Capitulo 1 :**_ _ **Seré un maldito estudiante de Preparatoria.**_

Academia Kuō , una institución exclusivamente para chicas , o eso era hasta que se convirtió en una escuela mixta recientemente . Por ello la relación de hombres a mujeres es de 8 a 1, ademas la mayoría de hombres que se inscribieron aquí no lo hicieron porque sea uno de las mejores escuelas de Japón , con su alto nivel de enseñanza y su ridículamente amplio campo estudiantil.

Si claro como si todos ellos pensaran en algo como eso. Eso seria pensar de forma muy optimista

De hecho, si se le preguntaras a cada estudiante varón ¿Por qué te inscribiste en esta escuela?, la mayoría de idiotas(vírgenes) respondería **: ´´Para conseguirme una novia´´** o **´´ Formar mi propio harem´´**.

Si bien el examen de ingreso era de nivel Universitario, quizás más, se lograron llenar todas las vacantes disponibles para el sexo masculino. Esto incluso sorprendió a los organizadores del examen, pues no esperaban que muchos aprobasen.

Bueno, si de repente un centro estudiantil exclusivo solo para Bishoujos se volviera mixto, no sería extraño que cada ´´chico´´(desesperados por perder su virginidad) en este país , sin importar lo idiota (académicamente hablando) que sea , estudiara como si su vida dependiera de ello . Estudiando al punto en que se podrían saltar la escuela e irse a una universidad.

En cuanto a mi , Tatsumi Nagumo , 18 años , termine aquí por un pedido (amenaza) por parte de mi Shishou(Maestro) .

Resumiendo lo que dijo : **´´Ve a la Academia Kuo , has feliz a mi Hija o sino ….. ¿no necesito decir el resto … verdad?.**

Y así fue como (en contra de mi voluntad) termine aquí .  
Me inscribí como estudiante de tercer año y ahora mismo me dirijo al salón de clases.  
Lo normal seria estar perdido en un lugar en el que nunca has estado, pero… puedo sentir presencias conocidas en el lugar que se supone será mi salón, asi que no tuve problemas en llegar a mi destino.

Parece ser que como soy un estudiante nuevo, el Sensei me presentara con toda la clase.

El Sensei me pidió que esperase en la puerta .

_Bueno clase hoy les tengo que presentar a un nuevo compañero, espero que sean amables con él – mirando a la puerta del salón – adelante preséntate.

_ Mi nombre es Nagumo Tatsumi … mucho gusto.- me incline hacia adelante para saludar , creo que es la norma en este lugar.

Algunos en el salón se pusieron a murmurar, pero no es difícil para mi escuchar lo que dicen pues tengo un buen oído. Decían cosas como ´´¿Esos es todo? O ´´No piensa decir nada más´´.

_Eto , Tatsumi-kun ¿Es todo lo que diras?

Me pregunto el Sensei.

Supongo que tendré que hablar algo sobre mi o pensaran que soy raro por ser tan monótono.

_Bueno si tuviera que decir algo sobre mi entonces seria algo como: Me deshago de la **´´basura´´** , o me meto en lugares varios para hacer **´´limpieza´´**.

Ante esta declaración muchos se quedaron callados.

No creo que sea por lo que dije , sino por la seriedad con la que lo hice, bueno , no estoy mintiendo ni nada parecido porque eso es lo que hago.

Una chica lo suficientemente valiente por así decirlo, alzo la mano algo temblorosa.

Cuando volvía a mirar al Sensei el asintió con la cabeza.

Parece ser que si quieres interrumpir en clase debes pedir permiso.

_E-Entonces , Nagumo-kun ¿Te dedicas a hacer limpieza eliminando la basura?

_No, no la elimino , solo la pongo en su lugar…. No se me da bien eso de **´´eliminar´´** o **´´deshacerme´´** de algo.

Le respondí de inmediato porque seria tonto dar explicaciones a media.

Esta vez el silencio fue mas largo, asi que parece que nadie mas quiere hacerme alguna pregunta.

_ Puedes tomar el asiento de atrás – dijo el profesor

_Esta bien.

Mientras caminaba hasta mi asiento pude oír las voces de los estudiantes atrás de mí , aunque solo eran susurros mis oídos eran muy agudos así que aun así pude escucharlos.

_ Así que ese sujeto es Nagumo Tatsumi , escuche que obtuvo el puntaje perfecto en el examen de ingreso. – dijo una chica

_¿Que? , no puedes estar hablando en serio , ni siquiera la Presidenta Souna obtuvo tal resultado , y eso que ella es una de esas genios que rara vez se pueden ver.

_Para ser alguien que dice trabajar en la limpieza , tiene un buen aspecto.

_Tch, Además es bien parecido y tiene un buen cuerpo, este mundo sí que es injusto.

_ Hmmm …. Buena apariencia, cerebro y un cuerpo saludable, podría enamorarme de él.

Si el que ocupo ese puesto no fui otro sino yo, la razón **: ´´ Si no obtienes el mejor puntaje ,bue** **no, entonces… te mato ´´** , y si también fue una orden de mi shishou.

En cuanto a mi apariencia, no me considero demasiado atractivo.

Ignore los comentarios que llegaban a mi y me apresure a conseguir un asiento cerca a la ventana.

Las clases transcurrieron de manera normal hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo. Si bien hubo chicas que intentaron acercárseme, perdieron la oportunidad debido a que una pelirroja de cuerpo seductor se les adelanto.

_ Como siempre , te gusta hacerte el interesante a donde quiera que este sería el último lugar donde esperaría encontrarte, Tatsumi-kun.

La que se me acerco fue Rías Gremory , la segunda chica más popular de esta escuela , tenía el cabello carmesí y unos ojos azul celeste casi verdosos , su figura era voluptuosa sobre todo su pecho , era considera una de las dos Onee-samas de esta escuela , pero claramente no siente que este muy feliz de verme. Su sonrisa era muy encantadora para los que ven esta escena desde lejos , pero yo sé que se siente algo incómoda de verme aquí.

_ Bueno si bien no veo problemas en venir a una escuela , no es como si hubiese deseado ser inscrito aquí específicamente. – le respondí mientras desviaba la mirada

_ Oh , quieres decir que no deseabas verme. – lo dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos , resaltando aún más sus pechos.

.

.

.

_Mmm … ¿Quién sabe? - Mientras le daba mi más sincera respuesta pude notar que varios estudiantes se nos quedaron viendo. ¿No es ya la hora del almuerzo? ¿Qué estarán esperando? Escuche que las cafeterías se convierten en zona de guerra cuando llega la hora del almuerzo.

_Hey, ¿El nuevo estudiante y Gremory-san se conocerán desde antes? – dijo una chica

_ A quien le importa eso, más bien no está siendo ese sujeto demasiado atrevido con ella. - dijo un chico.

_ Maldición, lo que daría porque Rias-sama me hablase, y ese desgraciado actúa como si no le importase. – dijo un tipo con pinta de delincuente.

Solo puedo suspirar por todos los comentarios sin sentido.

_ No deberías estar haciendo trabajos del Club, por lo que tengo entendido eres parte de uno ¿Verdad? . – le digo porque esto se está tornando una molestia.

_ Fufufu , no hay prisa, después de todo ha sido un largo tiempo sin verte. Además no todos los días puedo tenerte **´´cerca´´** de mí . – lo dice resaltando lo último … está claro que está molesta.

.

.

.

_¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¿QUEEEEEEEE?¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Por alguno razón todos elevaron la voz en sincronía . ¿Habrán ensayado?

Sin tomarle importancia a las reacciones de los demás solo me dice

_ Bueno , espero que disfrutes ser un estudiante . Nos vemos

Mientras se daba la vuelta y se iba . Muchas chicas me miraban con unos ojos que decían : **´´ Es nuestra oportunidad´´** . En ello Rías Gremory se detuvo en la puerta y volteo a verme.

_ Oh lo olvidaba, ahora soy Presidenta del Club de Investigación de lo Oculto (CIO) , si te interesa puedo dejar que te unas , tal vez …. Lo encuentres interesante.

Después de que esa mujer saliera, los murmullos no se hicieron esperar , incluso algunos estuvieron por lanzarse sobre mi e iniciar un interrogatorio . Y digo **´´estuvieron´´** de no ser por … _esa persona_ _ **.**_

Cierta chica se levantó de su asiento y procedió a retirarse no sin antes voltear a verme. Esa acción dejo a todos sorprendidos, la razón , era porque :

Nagumo Aleytia, 18 años, tenia el cabello plateado y unos ojos rojos , Su piel era blanca y suave como si se hubiera puesto de relieve y se veía brillante.

Una delicadeza y belleza que eran como la porcelana hecha a mano, precisamente, era una chica que daba la impresión de dureza y sin embargo también fragilidad. No había manera de que pudiera existir tan convenientemente hermosa humana.

Su altura era normal, pero su cabeza era un poco pequeña en comparación con la altura de su cuerpo. Tenía una proporción delgada en la medida que hacía a uno preocupado de que se fuera a romper, pero su pecho era tan grande en desequilibrio con su cuerpo.

Incluso las ídols que hacían aparición en la televisión, si se compararan con la chica delante de sus ojos eran como personas normales.

Esta chica era como un ser de algún sitio diferente, y aquellos que la veían una sola vez podían sentir la diferencia de dimensiones si se comparaban con ella.

Si Rías Gremory era considerada una Reina , Diosa seria la única palabra en el Diccionario de cualquier lengua existente que tendría el privilegio de definir la existencia de Aleytia .

Cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron , un profundo silencio sumergió al salón , los estudiantes se quedaron quietos como si de estatuas se tratase , dejaron de murmurar , parpadear e incluso respirar .

Ese instante se convirtió en un largo momento hasta que ella cerro los ojos y movió sus labios en un susurro que nadie pudo escuchar. Luego se dio la vuelta y procedió a retirarse.

Todos voltearon a verme como si esperasen que haría.

Sin importarme las miradas de los presentes , yo también me pare y la seguí.

.

.

.

_ Aleytia –sama , ¿Estaba mirando al nuevo estudiante?

_ No solo eso, pareciera que le dijo algo , pero no pude escuchar nada.

_Pero ¿Qué pudo haberle dicho?

 **_´´Tatsumi ´´** \- se oyó la voz de alguien

Todos al oír eso, volvieron la mirada hacia atrás . La persona que dijo esas palabras, era otra de las Onee-samas , Akeno Himejima , la tercera chica más popular en la escuela , tenía el cabello negro y atado en una cola de caballo la cual le llegaba hasta las rodillas , un cuerpo voluptuoso que no tenía nada que envidiarle a Rías Gremory , ojos violetas y un aura de doncella .

_ ¿Eh? Himejima-san , pudiste escuchar lo que dijo Aleytia-sama .

Eso dejo sorprendidos a muchos, ¿Qué clase de sensibilidad auditiva tenia esta chica?

_ No, no escuche nada, solo … leí sus labios . Estoy segura que dijo ´´Tatsumi´´ .

_Impresionante , Akeno-san , esa es una habilidad muy útil .

_ Ara ara , fufufufu , no es nada fuera de lo normal . – dijo la morena con una dulce sonrisa.

Si bien el reciente descubrimiento de la Lectura Labial de Akeno dejo sorprendidos a muchos, esto fue opacado por el evento previo.

_ Un segundo , me estas diciendo que Aleytia-sama susurro el nombre de ese chico y este fue capaz de escucharlo .

_ ¿A quien mierda le importa si puedo escucharla o no? ¿Por qué Aleytia-sama llamaría tan repentinamente a un recién llegado? . – Vocifero un estudiante.

_ Nagumo Tatsumi que relación podría tener con Aleytia-sama . – dijo una chica

_ Espera , Nagumo , ese no es también el apellido de Aleytia-sama .

_ Es verdad , tienen el mismo apellido , ¿Serán parientes? O es solo una coincidencia.

Mientras los estudiantes comenzaron a sacar sus propias deducciones cierta chica de anteojos y cabello corto y negro dio una respuesta que solo su amiga y mano derecha Shinra Tsubaki escucho.

_ No es una coincidencia , ellos realmente tienen una conexión .

_Souna-kaichou ¿Qué quiere decir? – pregunto la Vice-Presidenta Tsubaki

_ Bueno , verás ellos dos son …

 **Academia Kuo - Frente al Club de Investigación de lo Oculto**

Aleytia me pidió que la siguiera y llegamos a un edificio algo viejo

_ Ciertamente, sin importar a qué lugar vallas terminas causando una gran impresión en todos. – dije intentando tener una conversación .

_...

Pero ella se mantiene en silencio … supongo seguiré intentando.

_ Este lugar, es el CIO de Rías Gremory ¿Verdad? ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

_...

Supongo que no me hablara hasta que le deje hacer _eso_

_ Si tanto deseas hacerlo , no es necesario que te contengas .

Al decirle eso se volta a verme, pude ver que sus mejillas se habían sonrojado y su respiración era algo agitada, se acercó a mí con pasos algo tambaleantes . ¿En serio cuanto tiempo la he hecho esperar para que termine así?

_(Suspiro) Ven aquí – me acerco a ella y la levanto para llevarla como a una Princesa – Te llevare adentro y podrás hacer lo que quieras.

Ella me asiente y se queda dormida en mis brazos. En cuanto entre al edificio me dirigí a la habitación de actividades del CIO , dentro veo que se encuentra : Una Loli de cabello blanco y ojos color avellana que comía unas brounis , Toujou Koneko y un rubio apuesto con aire de caballero que leía un libro , Kiba Yuuto . En cuanto me ven con Aleytia , dejan de lado lo que hacían y me dicen :

_Tatsumi-san , ¿Aleytia-senpai se encuentra bien?

_ No es nada por lo que preocuparse Kiba, solo no le he dado de **´´comer ´´**.

Lo dije con la mayor serenidad posible, pero no pude evitar bromear con lo último que dije.

_Tatsumi-senpai , pervertido.

Como siempre la lengua de mi Kouhai no tiene piedad conmigo.

_Espero que no les molesta que lo hagamos en este lugar

_ Ahh no es ningún problema, creo que no encontrarían muchos lugares donde hacerlo sin que nadie los vea.

Es bueno saber que las personas de este club son razonables con estos temas. Bueno será mejor despertarla. Mientras me recuesto en sillón con ella en mi regazo, le susurró al oído

_ Aleytia, ya está bien, hazlo … hasta quedar satisfecha.

Como si solo bastasen esas palabras para despertarla, abrió los ojos de par en par, se acercó y medio un beso en el cuello …

No, no es un beso. Era un mordisco, además del dolor en el cuello , sentía como mi energía era drenada … y bueno la razón por la que Aleytia me hacía esto es porque ella …es un vampiro.

.

.

.

.

Estuvimos así por 10 minutos, ella chupaba mi sangre y yo de algún modo disfrutaba esta sensación , ya que después de varios momentos uno se termina acostumbrando . Cuando parecía estar satisfecha se separó de mi

_ Pwah… - se lame los labios para no dejar ni una gota de sangre sin consumir

_ Hey , creo que esta vez bebiste demasiado – dije casi en un susurro , pero ella me mira con una expresión como si dijera **´´¿Qué quieres decir?´´**

_ Hmm … no se puede evitar, es tu culpa por tener una sangre tan deliciosa.

Ciertamente no puedo razonar con ella cuando se trata de su deseo por beber mi sangre.

_ Además no es para tanto … solo fueron 3 litros .

_ Sabes que una persona normal moriría por perder tal cantidad de sangre ¿verdad? – dije mientras pongo mis manos en sus mejillas.

_ Por su puesto – dijo con seriedad a la vez que colocaba sus manos sobre las mías – pero … tu no eres alguien normal , Tatsumi .

_ Bueno , eso no lo discuto … ya no puedo . – digo con algo de tristeza .

Algo insatisfecha con lo que dije , Aleytia tomo mi rostro con sus manos y se acerco a darme un beso en los labios , fue algo inesperado ,pero sus labios eran dulces y transmitían una calidez que aliviaba mi corazón .

_ Me da igual que seas humano, ángel , demonio , ángel caído … dragón . Todo eso me es indiferente, ahora me perteneces como yo a ti , es todo lo que necesitas saber . – dijo con una dulce sonrisa .

_ Aleytia …

_Tatsumi…

Con este par dándose miradas de deseo apasionado una escena de rosas empezaba a formarse entre ellos , pero … Kiba decidió interrumpirlos para hablar con Tatsumi .

_ Eto , Tatsumi-san , Asia-san se pondrá a furiosa si siguen demostrando esa escena frente a ella. – dijo el rubio con algo de ¿miedo?.

Cuando los dos salieron de su mundo , se voltearon a ver a una rubia de ojos verdes que, aunque no tenia un cuerpo tan dotado como el de las Onee-samas o Aleytia , todavía podías sentir que estabas frente a un ángel cuando la veías. Asia Argento , de segundo año , los miraba mientras hacia un puchero .

_ Hnnn … Tatsumi-san no es justo que solo hagas eso para Aleytia-oneesama . – dijo mientras se acerca a jalar de mis mejillas .

_ Hey Ashia , eslo dueje – debo decir que aprieta muy fuerte para tener unas manos tan delicadas .

_ Fu , no se puede evitar que Onee-sama sea la preferida de Tatsumi-san , pero no deberías olvidarte de mi .

_ Bueno si quieres que te consolé , puedes esperar a que anochezca .

_ Ehhh … pero hoy no era el turno de Onee-sama – dijo con algo de sorpresa

_ No me importa si quieres unírtenos , mientras solo sea Asia , esta bien .- dijo Aleytia con serenidad y una sonrisa cálida

Ante esta confirmación, Asia dudo por un instante, pero luego respondió

_ Bueno … si a Onee-sama no le incomoda con mucho gusto aceptare tu oferta.

Si bien estos tres tenían una charla **´´interesante´´** , para ellos esto era una situación normal , pero cierto Rubio no pudo evitar decir:

_ Asia-san definitivamente ha cambiado , casi no la reconozco a como era antes – dijo el rubio con una gota en su cabeza.

_ Asia-senpai … ha crecido .- dijo Koneko viendo detenidamente la escena con una mirada seria.

Bueno si , si fuera la misma Asia de antes , ahora mismo diría: **´´ T-t-t-t-Tasumi-san , y-y-y-yo no puedo hacer algo i-i-inapropiado como eso , n-n-n-no es como si no me gustaría pero, ¿q-q-q-que estoy pensando? Oh dios por favor perdóname por pensar cosas así.´´**

O algo por el estilo . Pero ahora ella es asi ,aunque no es como si no me gustara su actual yo . Pero…

_ Para ser una creyente de Dios , accedes a estos pedidos muy fácilmente.- dije con algo de sarcasmo. Pero ella junta sus manos en son de oración

_ No hay nada de malo en un acto que se lleva a cabo por el amor entre dos personas , estoy seguro de que Dios estaría feliz de que se consumara el acto . Augh , aunque no puedo evitar sentir algo de dolor . – dice con un rostro travieso .

Y bueno la razón por la que siente dolor al rezar es porque … ella es un demonio, de hecho todos en este Club, lo son , además de los miembros del Consejo Estudiantil, excepto Aleytia y yo . Pero dejando de lado eso, bueno creo que ya quede en algo con Aleytia y Asia, supongo que tendré que terminar con mi trabajo antes del anochecer … no me gustaría ser interrumpido mientras estoy ocupado.

_Bueno , no quiero que nadie nos interrumpa por la noche así que iré a cumplir con el encargo del Siscon de Sirzechs , mientras más pronto mejor . – dije mientras cambiaba mi uniforme por unas prendas más cómodas : Pantalones negros , unas botas largas , una camisa azul y una chaqueta blanca – Bien entonces , las veo en la noche chicas.

_ No te tardes , no quiero esperar tanto – dijo la Vampira

_ Ten cuidado , y no olvides volver si te sientes herido.-dijo la rubia

_Oh si , denle mis saludos a las demás .

_ Ok – respondieron las dos chicas

Mientras hacía aparecer un circulo de transportación, Tatsumi desaparecía , justo en ese momento entraba en la habitación Rías Gremory junto a Akeno ,Souna y Tsubaki

_Are parece que llegue tarde para despedirme de ese chico .- dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa algo forzada

_Ara ara fufufufu que cruel es Tatsumi-kun , no se despidió de su Sadica Onee-sama … creo que le daré ….. un dulce castigo cuando vuelva . – decía la morena mientras lamia sus dedos.

_Aunque ciertamente me es difícil aceptar que sea el mismo chico que conocimos antes , Rías. – dijo Souna

_ Fufu , parece ser que su viaje hizo que tuviera un cambio de personalidad muy positivo. Esa única vez que lo vimos, aun estando frente a frente , uno no podía verse reflejada en esos ojos , era como si nuestra existencia no fuese ni tomada en cuenta por el .- dijo la pelirroja con algo de nostalgia.

_ De hecho quería preguntarle sobre eso Rías-san – dijo la Vice-presidente Tsubaki – ¿Ud. ¿Y Souna-Kaicho conocen a Nagumo-kun desde antes?

Con la pregunta de Tsubaki , todos en el club pusieron especial atención a lo que responderían Rías y Souna , todos excepto Aleytia y Asia , ellas ya sabían lo que diría. Así que decidieron pasar el tiempo con una partida de ajedrez.

_ Bueno, diría que Souna y yo lo conocimos en un hospital de la Familia Sitri cuando aún teníamos 9 años.

_Espero un segundo , esos hospitales son usados específicamente para demonios cuyas enfermedades son de un riesgo muy alto , incluso ahora se pueden enorgullecer de ser pioneros en muchos campos de investigación médica. ¿Qué haría Nagumo-kun en un lugar así siendo tan joven? – Dijo Tsubaki algo sorprendida.

Ante la reacción de Tsubaki , Rías volteo a ver a Aleytia , como si pidiese su permiso para hablar … ella estaba jugando una partida de ajedrez con Asia , y ambas parecían indiferentes a la charla , Rías tomo eso como un ´´ No me importa , puedes hablar´´ .

_ Veamos por donde debería empezar ….Tatsumi-kun llego al hospital en una condición muy crítica. – Dijo Rías con tristeza en su rostro.

_¿Critica? – dijo Tsubaki - ¿Qué quieres decir?

Rías se volteo y se acercó a la ventana , mirando el cielo como si quisiera que la brisa del aire , le diera algo de paz para seguir hablando.

_El …. Perdió ambos brazos y piernas, tenia laceraciones en el resto del cuerpo y varios órganos dañados.

_¿Perdió? – dijo La morena sitri con algo de duda .

_ Sería mejor decir que fueron mutilados al punto que no había nada que sanar . – dijo la pelirroja con un tono profundamente triste

Tsubaki no pudo evitar sentirse mal por el muchacho, a una temprana edad ¿En qué clase de situación pudo estar involucrado para terminar en un estado como ese?

_Pero… entonces … los miembros que tiene ahora ¿Son prótesis? .

Era una respuesta lógica , no solo en el mundo humano , en otros mundos las prótesis ya estaban muy avanzadas , aunque no podían hacer movimientos muy sutiles ni dejar que el poder mágico fluya a través de ellas como los miembros originales , todavía eran lo suficientemente avanzadas para no tener ningún obstáculo en su vida diaria.

_No Tsubaki – dijo Souna- esos miembros definitivamente son reales .

_ Pero entonces ¿Un trasplante de miembros? – dijo Tsubaki , si bien no era una erudita en temas médicos, sabía que algunos individuos reemplazaban miembros perdidos con otros que sean compatibles con sus cuerpos , esto llevaba a la creación de Quimeras .

_ No , esos son sus auténticos brazos y piernas , hechos de su propia carne y sangre . – dijo Souna , esta vez con un rostro mas frio mientras limpiaba sus lentes.

_ Carne y sangr- , Kaicho me esta diciendo que reconstruyeron sus miembros perdidos ,p-p-pero eso solo podría hacerlo esa persona.- dijo Tsubaki con algo de miedo en su rostro.

_ Si Tsubaki , es exactamente en quien piensas – dijo Souna mientras se abrazaba ella misma , como si sintiera un escalofrió por haber recordado algo … o a alguien.

Mientras un silencio algo siniestro rondaba la habitación , cierto Ikemen (chico guapo)que se había mantenido en silencio hasta ahora , quiso intervenir .

_ Shinra-senpai , ¿Quién es esa persona de la que hablan , parece relacionada con Tatsumi-san? – dijo el Rubio con seriedad.

_ Kiba-kun veras, en el hospital principal del Clan Sitri , uno de sus doctores se especializa en el campo de la regeneración celular , si bien cerrar heridas o volver a unir miembros amputados es ya un gran logro , ella fue aún más lejos ,de hecho fue capaz de crear un método para reconstruir miembros perdidos .

Esto dejo sorprendido a Kiba y a Koneko , un método así definitivamente se podría considerar el acto de una Deidad , pero no pudieron evitar sentirse confundidos por los rostros de angustia que ponían las Chicas de Gremory y Sitri .

_ Pero Shinra-senpai , si un método tan maravilloso como ese existe , como es que no sabemos nada de ello . – lo dijo con cierto disgusto, si bien no lo aparentaba el suele investigar mucho sobre los temas que conciernen al inframundo y aún más si son relacionados con el área medicinal, nunca se sabe en qué estados podrían volver de una dura batalla .

_ Eso se debe a que son muy pocos los que han logrado seguir con el tratamiento hasta el final. – dijo la morena Gremory , mientras servía él te .

_ Akeno-Fukubochou ¿Qué quiere decir? – pregunto la loli

_ Bueno , la operación en si tiene una taza de éxito del 100% . Es la rehabilitación en la que casi todos no pueden superar. La operación es un proceso que toma la carne existente de uno para recrear las partes perdidas. Por eso, varias complicaciones post-operatorias suceden como una osteoporosis severa y la perdida de musculatura causando que el desarrollo de los órganos internos vitales de uno caiga. Pero ya que el cuerpo no recobrará los músculos perdidos sin entrenamiento, tiene que someterse a un entrenamiento muscular para devolver al estado original del cuerpo como parte de la rehabilitación. Eso significa pasar por innumerables casos de desgarre muscular o ruptura ósea. – dijo la morena con una clara angustia en su rostro.

_Incluso los soldados más duros acostumbrados al dolor por los bélicos entrenamientos, llorarían como niños y le suplicarían al doctor que regresara su cuerpo a como estaba antes de la operación en solo tres días de rehabilitación. Ciertamente, un tratamiento así que no es diferente de la tortura , supongo que es algo que solo los demonios crearían. – dijo Souna con cierto desprecio en sus palabras.

Esa información basto para helarles la sangre a Kiba y Koneko . Pero no era solo la brutalidad del tratamiento lo que los inquietaba.

_ K-Kaichou , me está diciendo que un humano , no , no solo eso , un niño fue sometido a esa clase de …. – Kiba no fue capaz de encontrar la palabra para describirlo … No se le podía llamar a eso ….un tratamiento medico. Quería decir algo mas pero fue interrumpido por cierta chica .

_ Jaque Mate , Asia – dijo Aleytia con un tono tranquilo , se volteo a ver a Rias y dijo – No deberían contarle estas historias a unos **´´niños´´** les harán tener pesadillas – esas palabras no eran de burla sino que fueron dichas con un profundo cariño .- Vamos Asia , aún tenemos clases por la tarde.- se paró y procedió a irse- Nos vemos .

_ Si , Onee-sama . Todos , los veo luego . – dijo la rubia con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro mientras hacia una reverencia y se retiraban .

Después de que esas dos se fueron , Kiba no pudo evitar preguntarse como ellas dos que eran tan cercanas a Tatsumi , podían mostrarse tan tranquilas e indiferentes con su pasado .

_ Buchou , exactamente ¿Quién es Tatsumi-san? ¿Qué fue lo que lo dejo en esa condición? y ¿Qué lo hizo soportar todo eso? – dijo con preocupación.

Kiba lo entendía. Alguien normal con una voluntad débil no sería capaz de sobrevivir a algo como eso. Más bien consideraría a la muerte como una forma de liberación.

El no sabía mucho sobre el pasado de Tatsumi.

_ Bueno , solo se dé su situación en el hospital porque se lo pregunte a mi Onii-sama , pero incluso el no pudo encontrar nada sobre el en los últimos 8 años , lo único que llego a descubrir es que su **´´Shishou´´** se lo llevo de viaje .

_¿Viaje? – pregunto el rubio

_ Si , hace un año que lo volví a ver cuando fui a visitar a mis padres en el inframundo , parece que tenía un asunto que atender con mi hermano . Debo decir que me sorprendí por volver a verlo en mi casa.

_ ¿Un asunto con Sirzechs-sama?

Rías no respondió de inmediato, solo se quedó viendo al cielo con los ojos cerrados como si recordara algo , finalmente dijo

_Le pregunte en persona porque Tatsumi-kun vino a nuestra casa, pero lo único que logre descubrir es que trabaja con él en algo muy importante.

Kiba , no sabía que decir , ¿Quién era Tatsumi? ¿Qué cosas tuvo que pasar? ¿Por qué un Rey Demonio trataría con él en persona? Y ¿Qué lo hacía esforzarse tanto?

_Pero bueno creo que la fuente su fuerza no ha cambiado en estos años. – dijo la pelirroja volteándose a ver a Kiba.

_¿La fuente de su fuerza?¿Cual seria? – pregunto el rubio

_ Si tuviera que resumirlo…..seria ….. su amor por Nagumo Aleytia . Así que por ahora , no preguntes nada mas . - Una respuesta simple, pero Rías lo dijo con un rostro serio y con algo de ¿envidia? .

Pero , pareció bastarle a Kiba , no conocía muy bien a Tatsumi , pero si su Amo lo decía , no había porque dudar .

_ Si ,Buchou – respondió el rubio

_Ara ara fufufufu , Buchou ¿estas celosa de Aleytia-san y Asia-chan?-dijo la morena Gremory , ella era muy consciente de los sentimientos de su amiga por el castaño. Después de todo tuvo el tiempo para llegar a conocerlo.

Rías solo se volteo , para ocultar el sonrojo en su rostro.

_ Muy bien, será mejor que todos vuelvan pronto a sus salones, el día aún no termina.-dijo Souna .

_ ´´ Si ,Kaichou ´´ - respondieron todos .

Cada uno volvió a sus respectivas clases y terminaron su día con normalidad. En cuanto a Tatsumi , su ausencia durante la tarde fue de algún modo justificada con **´´ Fue al hospital ´´** , que si bien preocupo a muchas chicas y alegro a muchos chicos , solo se limitó a los que no conocían su **´´situación´´**.

 **Inframundo – Frente al Castillo del Clan Gremory**

Me encontraba frente a un lujoso castillo de la edad media, bien decorado, pero no tuve el tiempo para apreciar su estructura porque un círculo mágico de comunicación apareció en mi oído , así que simplemente me senté en el pasto y respondí :

_ Hola ….. **´´Shishou´´** \- dijo el castaño

_ Y bien ¿Qué tal tu primer día en una escuela? – la voz de un hombre mayor que no debería pasar los treinta, sonaba algo sarcástica pero firme.

_ Sinceramente, es necesario que vaya a un lugar así – le dije con algo de molestia. Pero….

_ Ir o no, no es algo que me importe, pero Aleytia insistió mucho en que te quería tener más cerca, ya está lo suficientemente enojada conmigo por dejarte ir a hacerte el héroe. Maldición, en serio no tienes idea de cuantos problemas me traes …¿Sera que quieres morir?. – dijo Shishou, mientras una terrible sed de sangre era transmitida a través del circulo de comunicación. Pude ver como los arboles a mi alrededor crujían, casi parecía que querían arrancar sus raíces y empezar a correr.

_ Eto , Shishou , ¿Podrías bajarle a la Sed de Sangre? , asustas a los árboles y los que están en este lugar pensaran que una bestia vino a atacarlos - siendo honesto no tengo deseos de pelear con ellos, además tengo lastima por la pobre naturaleza.

_Ah, Lo siento. Pero, que tus hijas te lancen miradas de muerte por culpa de su estúpido amante, no es algo para estar feliz ¿verdad? – dijo con un aire deprimido.

_ Como siempre, tomare toda la responsabilidad. Sé que es egoísta de mi parte el haberme ido de casa luego de volver de ese viaje. Al menos espero que esto pueda consolar a Aleytia, al menos un poco.

_ Olvida eso, los recuerdos del pasado suelen lastimar el futuro. Además… no es la única a la que tienes que consolar ¿verdad?. Todas me pidieron ser transferidas a la misma escuela.

.

.

.

_Yo …No me volveré a alejar de ninguna de ellas nunca más. No se las voy a entregar a nadie más…

Claramente

Rápidamente y Fluidamente

Indiferentemente

Solemnemente

Audazmente

Las tomare a todas y cada una…

Todas ellas son existencias que necesito para crear mi mundo.

_... Todas ellas son mías.

Esta vez pude sentir que al otro lado, Shishou estaba sonriendo de manera temeraria, de algún modo se sentiría feliz de lo que dije , pero no creo me dé su aprobación con palabras.

_Tch , ¿Y eso? ¿Quieres sonar como algún bastardo del harem?

_Ud. es la persona menos indicada para decirme eso ¿Verdad?

_ Jajaja, tal vez. Bueno, entonces te las encargo. Ahora pasemos a asunto por el que te llame.

Esta vez todo rastro de alegría se esfumo del tono de Shishou, ambos sabemos el motivo.

_Sobre el pedido de Sirzechs ¿Cabe la posibilidad de que **él** despierte?

_Es casi seguro que lo haga. Esa es la intención , sino no habría aceptado.

_Bueno, entonces todo está dicho. Así que pequeño bastardo en busca de su harem, solo asegúrate de hacerlas feliz. Si no eres capaz de cumplir nada de eso … entonces ten por seguro que iré a matarte.

Esto último lo dijo desprendiendo una sed de sangre aún más intensa que la anterior, casi se sentía que él se formarían fisuras en el aire.

_Para ser alguien a quien le llaman **´´Rey Demonio Irrazonable´´** , tiene un lado humano común y corriente.

_Ese título me lo puso gente estúpida. Solo sigue adelante y se el maldito estudiante de preparatoria que todos quieren que seas.

Y me corto la llamada.

_ Bien, bien ya entendí … Seré un maldito estudiante de Preparatoria.

.

.

.

 **Y bueno hasta aquí este capitulo.**

 **Veré como me puedo inspirar para seguir con esta historia que espero sea de su gusto , sin más que decir hasta la próxima.**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Capitulo 2: Los Recuerdos del Rey Demonio**_

 _ **[Inframundo – Castillo Gremory]**_

Bueno llegue aquí y después de la _**agradable charla con mi maestro**_ , un grupo de guardias fuertemente armados salió a recibirme , no hace falta decir que tenían expresiones severas como si ahora mismo los estuviesen mandando a una muerte segura. Los comentarios no se hicieron esperar :

_ ¿Qué demonios acaso una bestia demoniaca se infiltro en el Castillo? - dijo uno de ellos

_No seas idiota, esto es el centro del Territorio, como una criatura así podría entrar sin llamar la atención – dijo otro

_ Entonces ¿Qué?. Estamos siendo atacados por terroristas

Y mientras más sacaban sus conclusiones, más aumentaba el pánico entre ellos. Quise acercarme para explicar la situación, pero…

_ Señores Guardias, por favor absténganse de tomar acciones innecesarias, no es un enemigo el que desprendió esa Presencia tan peligrosa.

La que dijo estas palabras fue una Maid de Cabello Plateado y ojos celestes, tenia un cuerpo seductor y ese traje de Maid hacia resaltar aún más sus atributos, aunque tenía una expresión seria aun podías sentirte atraído por su belleza la cual no estaba muy lejos de la de Aleytia.

Los Guardias de inmediato recuperaron la compostura y se formaron para abrirle paso a la Maid. Ella se me acercaba de una manera solemne, y aunque mostraba una delicada belleza, puede sentir la fuerte presencia que venía de ella, estaba claro que irradiaba una absoluta confianza lo cual tranquilizaba a estos Guardias. Es como si sin importar el tipo de problema que tuviesen ahora , ella definitivamente sería capaz de lidiar con ello .

Ella venia acercándose a mí , así que yo hice lo mismo , una vez cerca procedió a saludarme

_ Es un placer volverlo a ver, Tatsumi-sama – dijo a la vez que se inclinaba ligeramente.

_ Perdón por el malentendido, Grayfia-san y muchas gracias por recibirme. -le dije.

_ No hay necesidad de agradecerme, Sirzechs-sama me ordeno atenderlo en todo lo que Ud. Necesite cuando venga a visitarnos.-respondió a la vez que me daba una cálida sonrisa.

Y si la Maid que estaba frente a mi era la Esposa de Sirzechs, Grayfia Lucifuge ,pero aunque era la esposa de un Rey Demonio , era una Sirvienta que trabajaba en el Castillo Gremory , la razón parece ser que le es más fácil trabajar haciendo el papel de Maid y por supuesto todo esto lo hace por decisión propia.

_ Aun así , Gracias – le dije – quisiera hablar pronto con Maou-sama(Rey Demonio).

Aunque considero a Sirzechs un Siscon sin esperanza, también es cierto que su papel como Rey Demonio es digno de respeto, por lo que solo cuando estamos en público trato de ser respetuoso al hablar de él.

_ Como desee , por favor sígame – me respondió Grayfia a la vez que se volteaba a los Guardias y les decía – Señores Guardias , por favor vuelvan a sus posiciones .

_ Como Ud. Ordene Grayfia-dono –respondió el que parecía ser el Jefe – Muy bien muchachos , retírense .

_´´Sii´´ - respondieron todos a la vez y se retiraron en orden , ciertamente están bien entrenados .

 _ **[Castillo Gremory – Salón de Visitas]**_

Grayfia-san me condujo por el castillo hasta un Salón donde me esperaría Sirzechs , durante el camino nos cruzamos con muchos Mayordomos y muchas Maids , que nos abrían paso y se inclinaban al vernos . Grayfia-san , respondía a sus actos y yo hacía lo mismo . Aunque cuando nos alejábamos un poco pude escuchar a los Sirvientes susurras entre ellos.

_ Creí que un monstruo vino a atacarnos , pero solo es el Joven Amo. – dijo un Mayordomo.

_ Yo incluso pensé que estábamos bajo ataque terrorista , pero solo era el Joven Amo , tan agresivo como siempre.-dijo una Maid.

_ Ciertamente Grayfia-sama es digna de ser llamada la Reina Más Fuerte , solo alguien así podría caminar al lado del Joven Amo sin entrar en pánico.-dijo una maid.

Mientras suspiraba por la mala imagen que los sirvientes tienen de mí , no pude evitar pensar que todo es culpa de mi Maestro. No , de hecho , lo es.

_ Es bueno ver que su Maestro este bien como siempre, Tatsumi-sama.

Parece que Grayfia-san quiere empezar una conversación, es muy raro viniendo de ella , por lo que tengo entendido suele ser muy callada , aunque solo deja de serlo cuando estamos a solas.

_ Bueno si desear la muerte de su Alumno es sinónimo de estar bien, entonces podría decirse que sí.

Le respondo porque ella sabe bien de quien era la Sed de Sangre cuando llegue aquí , por lo que se ella es una de las pocas personas en el mundo que pueden reconocer la presencia de mi Maestro.

_Su Maestro solo se encuentra pasando por una fase que todos los padres que tienen una hija deben superar , pero estoy segura de que también piensa en Ud. Como su familia.- me lo dice con un tono serio pero a la vez gentil.

Ciertamente ella es una de las pocas personas con las que puedo hablar de estos temas además de Aleytia y Asia. Y ,tiene razón en un punto , si mi Maestro realmente me odiara o no me considerara de su Familia , simplemente seria indiferente conmigo o me Mataría de una vez por todas , después de todo tiene el poder para hacerlo . Esa actitud de hace poco , es como Grayfia-san dice , solo una etapa por la que todo padre pasa , estoy bien con eso .

Mientras se detiene frente a una gran puerta, anuncia su llegada.

_Sirzechs-sama, Tatsumi-sama vino a verlo.

_ Pasen – respondió el otro lado.

Entramos y nos encontramos con un hombre bien parecido , si tuviese que resumir su apariencia sería una versión masculina de Rías Gremory , bestia un traje de Noble que se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo . Aunque a simple vista solo parecía un caballero bien parecido , pude sentir la fuerte presencia que desprendía , esto sin duda hacia honor a su título como Rey Demonio. El Satán Carmesí , Sirzechs Lucifer.

El nos esperaba sentado en un elegante sillón mientras bebía el té , aunque su presencia podría considerarse peligrosa , no podía sentir malas intenciones viniendo de el , nos miraba con una Cálida sonrisa , como si recibiese la visita de un querido familiar.

_ Cuanto tiempo sin vernos , Tatsumi-kun – me dijo .

_ Veo que sigues tan despreocupado como siempre , Sirzechs – dije con algo de burla.

_Fufufu , no se puede evitar , si el futuro esposo de mi querida hermana viene a visitarme , puedo sentirme tranquilo. – me responde la broma.

Grayfia-san solo pudo suspirar por este intercambio que parece haberse vuelto un habito cada vez que nos vemos. Aunque sea un Maou no se molesta en ocultar su amor por su hermana, un Siscon en toda la palabra.

_ No tengo deseos de tomar a Rías Gremory como esposa, solo es tu hermana menor y la heredera del Clan Gremory. – Esta es mi opinión sincera sobre ella.

_ Are , bueno , esa forma de pensar podría cambiar en el futuro . Según tengo entendido ahora estudias en la misma escuela que Rías , será que ¿Querías verla más seguido? – me dice con una sonrisa jodidamente traviesa.

Sera que estos dos hermanos tienen encuentran divertido el generar malentendidos.

_ Fue un deseo de Aleytia, era eso o que su padre me mate.- le dije

Sirzechs no pudo evitar reírse de mi situación ¿Acaso te gusta la desgracia ajena?

_ Es bueno ver que ´´él´´ (Mi maestro) sigue siendo el mismo de siempre, aunque me sorprendió mucho que le hubieras pedido la mano de una de sus Hijas y aún más al enterarme que te acepto. Solo una persona ha logrado una ´´hazaña´´ así . – dijo Sirzechs resaltando la palabra hazaña. La razón:

Mi maestro ama mucho a su familia, cualquiera que intente hacerles daño es su enemigo y sus enemigos solo deben morir por su mano . Pero … si alguien viene con la intención de ´´llevarse a una de sus hijas´´ _(casarse con ellas)_ … al menos debe mostrarle que lo vale. Y debido a que sus hijas no solo son unas bellezas sino también ser poseedoras de un gran poder, podría decirse que fue normal que muchos candidatos _(suicidas)_ intentaran desposarlas. Pero todos los que lo intentaron solo lo hicieron para tener conexión con mi Maestro y tener acceso a su poder y el de sus hijas , obviamente esto no era desconocido para mi Maestro , por lo que puso dos condiciones para tener a una de sus hijas. Las cuales diría yo que son en extremo difíciles de cumplir:

 _ **1° Tener su corazón.**_

Ridículamente Imposible.

Motivo.

Todas ellas son fuertes, muy fuertes. Magia , Artes Marciales , Manejo de Espada , Armas , han sido entrenadas en todos esos aspectos al punto en que son consideradas unos Monstruos. Además cada una de ellas tiene un campo especifico en el que se destaca, así que como un equipo son prácticamente invencibles. Aunque sus personalidades difieren entre ellas, comparten una forma de pensar : _**´´ No nos interesan los hombres débiles ´´**_ . Y si bien muchos demonios de familias nobles se enorgullecen de tener un poder superior , si los comparo con ellas ….. la diferencia es mucha . Eso sumado a su arrogancia son de total desagrado para esas chicas . Eso los hace débiles a sus ojos .

 _ **2° Demuéstrenme que lo valen … venciéndome.**_

Esta condición parecía algo ambigua cuando se propuso, **´´Demostrarlo´´** , puede tener muchos significados , pero parece ser que una manera de que tu existencia impresione a una de ellas es : _**´´ Venciendo a Papá ´´**_ .

Para los que conocen todo el poder de mi Maestro , Esto sin duda alguna solo podría considerarse suicidio.

Aunque ,en realidad , en un principio solo existía la Primera Condición , pero …. Viendo lo reiterados intentos de los nobles por impresionarlas de maneras que ellas encontraron _**´´molestas y estúpidas´´**_ . Se estableció la segunda condición. El resultado ….. bueno creo que habría que preguntárselo a sus cuerpos y a sus destrozadas mentes. No hace falta decir que todos fueron derrotados sin siquiera ponerle un dedo encima y él tampoco se molestó en golpearlos directamente.

A partir de esos hechos , todo aquel que quería desafiarlo solo podría ser considerado un _**´´Idiota Suicida´´**_ , tanto así que orarían por esa persona ,aunque al ser demonios les cause dolor.

_ Admito que me preocupe mucho cuando él quiso desafiar a tu Maestro. Conociéndolo habría luchado hasta la muerte. Si no moría , en el mejor de los casos quedaría Lisiado de por vida. Incluso se pensó en poner a su hermano menor como el próximo heredero para su Familia.

_ No puedo culparlos, después de todo el siguiente candidato (a sacrificarse) era tu primo, Sairaorg.

Sairaorg Bael , Próximo Heredero del Clan Bael , El Joven Demonio Más Fuerte y …..el único en lograr tomar como esposa a una de las Hijas de mi Maestro. No lo he llegado a conocer directamente pero aun así debe ser alguien admirable. De hecho estoy agradecido con su _**´´logro´´**_ , gracias a ello , a que había un precedente , mi Maestro me dio la oportunidad de pasar la prueba.

_ Pero , aunque estuvo muy cerca de morir en varias ocasiones , logro _**´´vencer´´**_ a ese Rey Demonio. Incluso yo …. tendría un momento difícil si tuviera que enfrentarlo. – dijo Sirzechs con un rostro lleno de orgullo por su primo y algo siniestro por ….. recordar.

_ Bueno , tenia una razón para ganar , llevar su vida al borde de la muerte era un riesgo justo de aceptar.- dije con sinceridad , puedo entenderlo… por tener a la mujer que amas desafiar a la muerte ….no significaba nada.

_ Pero , tu también eres sorprendente para….- intento decir pero lo interrumpí

_ Eso no es importante ahora , vayamos a lo que vine-dije

_ Fufu , coincido contigo , tu visita es como dices por algo importante ¿verdad?-me dijo , esta vez con una mirada más seria .

_ Es un mensaje que Azazel me pidió darte- le dije esperando su reacción , me asintió con la cabeza así que seguí - _**´´ Firmemos ya el tratado de Paz´´.**_

Por un buen rato se mantuvo en silencio, incluso Grayfia-san frunció el ceño, no los culpo, no creo que esperasen esto de ese sujeto. Aun así ,Sirzechs me respondió.

_Tatsumi-kun , puedo contar con tu palabra de que esto no es alguna broma por parte del Líder de los Ángeles Caídos. –me dijo.

_ Si una posible traición es tu preocupación , puedes relajarte , aunque Azazel suele ser un bicho raro , no bromearía con esta clase de temas.- hable a favor de Azazel , si bien puede llegar a ser algo raro , confió en el – Pero no significa que debas bajar la guardia . Es bien sabido que no todos en su grupo apoyan sus ideales. ¿No es lo mismo para ti?

Parece que estuvo de acuerdo con mi comentario ya que asintió con la cabeza.

_ Hasta hoy seguimos tratando con opositores a un acuerdo de Paz, muchos demonios se rehúsan a entender que si participamos nuevamente en una Guerra , indudablemente….. seremos llevados a la extinción. – dijo con un tono de decepción.

_ Esta petición no solo es para ti, también ha sido enviada al Cielo. Una reunión entre los lideres , seria los más adecuado para tratar este asunto .- le dije

_ Si accedo ¿Estarás presente en la Reunión? – me pregunto. Quizá esperaba que lo dijera de mi propia boca , aunque el ya supiese la respuesta.

_ Ahora estoy obligado a hacerlo.- dije – aunque no este afiliado a ningún bando . Este es un asunto que tiene que ver con mi meta.

_ Obligado. ¿Eh? . Ciertamente, ser alguien con el poder de alterar el balance del mundo es un trabajo duro. ¿No es así?. Sekiryuutei Nagumo Tatsumi-kun . – me dijo .

Bueno , si , actualmente soy el Sekyryuutei , usuario del Boosted Gear , un Sacred Gear donde reside el alma de uno de los Dos Dragones Celestiales ,el Welsh Dragon Draig Goch.

_ En cuanto a tu pedido …. ¿Quieres que tenga una pelea con Sairaorg Bael?

_ No es un deseo mio , solo es una petición por parte suya , parece ser que su esposa le hablo de ti .Tiene interés en saber que tan fuerte eres. ¿Aun quieres aceptar? – me dijo

Su esposa ¿eh? , considerando con quien me encontrare si acepto su desafío , tal vez deba rechazarlo. Pero….

_ Si fue el único aparte de mí en lograr ser aceptado por mi Maestro , no veo razón para no responder a su pedido. Iré.- dije.

Esto marco el final de nuestra charla . No tenía nada más que hacer aquí así que me retire. Le dare su tiempo para decidir en cuanto a la Propuesta de Azazel, pero sé que tomara la decisión correcta. Ahora debo ir a pelear contra Sairaorg Bael.

 _ **[Castillo Gremory – Estudio de Sirzechs]**_

Yo , Sirzechs Lucifer , decidí mantenerme en mi estudio para evaluar el pedido de Azazel , la única persona aquí conmigo es mi amada esposa Grayfia Lucifugus. Si bien me mantuve pensativo , ella decidió tomar la palabra.

_ Entonces , Azazel ¿desea que haya Paz? – dijo , solo que esta vez no con el tono serio que usar cuando está en su papel de maid , ahora desea discutir conmigo como mi esposa .

_ Sé que tiende a tomar decisiones absurdas , pero esto no tiene precedentes. – dije – pero si Tatsumi-kun está de su lado , entonces no tengo motivos para rechazar su oferta.

_ Ciertamente has llegado a confiar mucho en ese muchacho- me dijo .

_ A Tatsumi-kun le confiaría mi vida – dije – si decidiera unirse a los demonios , no hay duda de que llegaría a ser un buen Maou.

Es mi sincera opinión de ese chico , aunque intente mantener la distancia con cada una de las facciones con las que se ha involucrado , es solo una fachada por intentar ocultar su verdadero ser. En ese aspecto se parece a su Maestro , casi como si fuera su hijo.

_ Una vez me dijiste que era algo siniestro cuando lo conociste , incluso ahora me resulta difícil creer que sea la misma persona de la que me hablaste . ¿Qué le habrá sucedido? – me pregunto mi esposa.

Es natural que este confundida , la primera vez que lo vi , me resulto difícil creer que se trataba de un ser humano.

_ No quisieron entrar en detalles sobre su pasado , parece ser que se aseguraron de borrar todo registro sobre el , debió ser obra de su Maestro , ahora únicamente es Nagumo Tatsumi. Pero si quieres escuchar lo poco que se dé el…..¿Me sirves otro te?.

Grayfia , se acercó y fue a sentarse en el sillón frente a mí , sirvió te para ambos y espero que le contara lo que sabía.

_ Bueno , todo fue hace 9 años cuando fui a hacer una visita al hospital del Clan Sitri…

 _ **[Flash-Back – Hospital Sitri 9 años atrás.]**_

Fui de visita al Hospital Sitri , parece que Serafall quería discutir conmigo sobre un nuevo tratamiento desarrollado por uno de sus Investigadores , el cual estaba teniendo un grave déficit de éxitos . Después de revisar los informes decidimos que debía ser descartado como ´´tratamiento´´ y sellado como un arte prohibido. Hasta que…. ese niño llego.

Cuando me estaba retirando , sentí una presencia familiar y fui a buscarlo. Cuando llegue a la recepción vi a tres personas.

Un hombre de unos 30 años , cabello blanco , ojos rojos , y llevaba puesto una camisa gris , pantalones negros y una chaleco negro . Lo acompañaba un niña del mismo color de pelo , ojos rojos y vestía un simple vestido negro con un cinturón blanco .

Aunque ya conocía al hombre y a la niña , me llamo la atención la otra persona con la que venían.

Sentado en una silla de ruedas , se encontraba un niño de no más de 10 años, tenía el cabello castaño , ojos verdes y era llevado por la niña. Pero lo que me inquietaba eran dos cosas: No tenía ni brazos ni piernas y…. por su aura pude deducir que se trataba de un niño humano. Naturalmente no es que tenga algo contra los humanos , simplemente está el hecho de que este es un hospital únicamente para demonios. Quería evitar algún problema así que me acerque a donde estaban esas personas.

_ Hajime-san , no esperaba verte por aquí , ¿Podría saber el motivo? – dije sin rodeos, por la condición del niño no creo que este de humor para alguna broma. Además tengo una idea de porque vino.

_ Oh , Sirzechs , ¿Dónde está Kiriko Yakushi? – me respondió de inmediato.

Me imaginaba que la buscaba a ella , esto es delicado así que sería mejor llevarlo a otro lugar.

_ Te llevare con ella, sígueme.- le dije. Sera mejor que lo guie yo mismo , si va por su cuenta no se cuantos problemas podría provocar.

_ Ahora mismo estas pensando _**´´Mejor lo llevo yo mismo o causara algún problema´´**_ ¿verdad?-me dijo y sinceramente sentí un escalofrió .

_ V-Vamos , ¿Como crees? , solo hago lo que todo buen Maou haría por un buen amigo.- dije intentando ocultar mis verdaderas intenciones.

_ Aleytia , parece que este tipo es un impostor , vámonos- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta .

_Si , Padre- le respondió la niña y lo seguía.

_ E-Espera ¿Qué es eso de impostor? – le pregunte

_ Eh , ¿No es obvio? , ¿Desde cuándo el Maou se volvió mi amigo? ¿No te volví mi subordinado? – dijo fríamente .

_ H-Hajime-san , agradecería que no digas esas cosas abiertamente , provocaras malentendidos – dije en voz baja.

_ ¿Malentendidos? , solo digo la verdad, ahora date prisa y llévame con Kiriko Yakushi.

Sera mejor que lo saque de aquí …. Pronto . Lo lleve a los interiores del hospital , contacte a Serafall y a La doctora Kiriko , pidiéndoles que nos esperen en una sala privada.

Mientras los guiaba por el hospital , me fije en el niño que traían consigo , estaba dormido y su estado era lamentable , pero había algo en el que me confundió .

Bueno si un niño de esa edad tuviera su cuerpo en ese estado , no seria extraño que se mostrara muy deprimido , después de todo estaría condenado a una vida de invalido.

Pero…. Este chico no mostraba signos de ello , en su rostro dormido … solo había una sonrisa.

No era esas sonrisas que pones por un dulce sueño o por resignarte a aceptar tu muerte con dignidad , era una sonrisa de esperanza , eso …. Me asusto.

¿Por qué sonríes? ¿No sabes a donde te llevaran?¿Tienes idea de lo que tendrás que experimentar?... ¿No tienes miedo?.

Seguí viendo al chico y seguía sin entender su sonrisa. ¿Acaso piensa que tendrá una cura milagrosa sin tener que correr algún riesgo? Sera su inocencia ¿ Lo que lo hace sonreír tan despreocupadamente?

_ Hajime-san ¿Qué …es este niño? – le dije

_ Ahh… Pues , pregúntaselo.-me dijo

_ Esta dormido , ¿Cómo quieres que le pre-? – no pude terminar porque sentí que alguien jalaba de mi manga , parece ser que Aleytia me llamaba. Cuando la mire ella señalo que mirara al niño. Estaba despierto.

_...

No pude hablar , al verlo a los ojos , esos ojos verdes como esmeraldas , no vi ningún rastro de tristeza , esos ojos estaban llenos de una fuerza intensa que me hizo retroceder , ¿Cómo una persona …no , un niño, puede emitir tal presencia ? . Esos ojos no estaban muertos. Tenían el más puro e intenso deseo de vivir .

Por un instante sentí que solo con esa mirada podíamos intercambia palabras. Tal vez fue solo mi imaginación ….. no lo sé. Pero sentí que mi conciencia se desvanecía y…

Cuando la recobre me encontraba en algún lugar de otro mundo . Ahí la puesta de sol hacia que todo se viese como si estuviera ardiendo. Yo estaba sobre lo que parecía un piso de cristal . Las nubes anaranjadas pasaban lentamente bajos los azulejos transparente . No había nadie más conmigo ….. hasta que vi a un niño de cabello castaño mirando la puesta de sol. Cuando me acerque a él , volteo a verme y pude ver que estaba sonriendo ….. no había duda era el mismo niño que estaba en el hospital. Solo que esta vez su cuerpo tenia todos sus miembros. Entonces… así se vería si estuviera bien.

_ Dime pequeño ¿Tienes miedo? – le pregunte

 __... Si_ – me dijo , solo que… no había tristeza en sus palabras – _pero …. Está bien._

_¿Esta bien? ¿Qué quieres decir?

_ _Está bien tener miedo . Es una emoción importante, pero no puedo dejar que me ate. Para ello ….Solo debo encontrar el valor para enfrentarlo._

Valor. ¿Eh? . Me pregunto si este niño puede entender el significado de esa palabra.

_ Parece que ya sabes lo que te espera , no será nada agradable ….. aun así ¿quieres continuar?.

El pequeño me asintió mientras sonreía y colocaba sus manos detrás de su cabeza, parecía estad divirtiéndose.

_ _Estaré bien ….. yo , nosotros…_ _ **" "**_ _ **ya no estamos solos " "**_ _._

Habrá sido una ilusión, no lo sé , pero …..por un instante pude escuchar otra voz.

Después de decirme eso , pude ver como el espacio se cubría de llamas , tan intensas que me hacían dudar de si esto era una mera ilusión. Pero estas llamas…. no se sentían amenazantes, eran agradables, cálidas y llenas de esperanza .

¿Qué generaba tales llamas?

¿Su determinación?

¿Su valor?

.

.

.

.

¿Su amor?

Detrás de ellas …..pude notar 2 figuras ,eran demasiado grandes para ser humanas y no parecían ser simples animales…. eso sin lugar a dudas eran las figuras de …..Dragones.

Luego una luz intensa me cegó , cuando recupere la vista me encontraba otra vez en el hospital. Hajime-san y su hija seguían aquí , junto con el niño , el cual seguía sonriendo pero esta vez volvió a quedarse dormido.

_ Y bien ,¿Qué te pareció? – me dijo Hajime-san.

Parece ser que eso no fue una ilusión. Sus palabras me lo confirman. Pero de quienes serían las figuras de Dragones que vi . Si solo fuera uno tendría una idea de su identidad, pero …. Eran dos.

.

.

.

Dejare de pensar en ello, por ahora , será mejor que valla donde están Serafall y la doctora Kiriko.

Nos reunimos en una sala privada. Sentados en una mesa estábamos solo los cuatro , a su hija y al niño los dejamos en un jardín cercano . El primero en hablar fue Hajime-san.

_ Y bien , Doctora Kiriko, ¿cuánto le tomara realizar la operación? . – decía mientras….. bebía te y comía unas galletas .

Honestamente esto es un asunto serio y nadie pensaría en tener una mesa con te y galletas . Pero…. Es de Hajime-san de quien hablamos así que no me molestare en reclamarle por ello.

_ Hajime-dono , es consciente de lo absurda que es su petición . – dijo Kiriko

_ ¿Ah?¿, ¿Qué quieres decir? – decía mientras seguía bebiendo su te. Ignorando a Kiriko que estaba claramente molesta. – Solo te pedí que operes a ese mocoso . Reconstruya sus brazos y piernas . No es natural para un doctor hacer una operación para salvar la vida de una persona.

Kiriko se quedó sorprendida por la fría respuesta de Hajime-san , se levanto furiosa de su asiento y lo encaro.

_¡No juegue conmigo! Eso ….. ya no puede ser llamado una operación , nadie ha tenido éxito en terminar el tratamiento , solo… puede ser considerado una tortura. Por ello lo hemos descartado como una cura por lo que borraremos todo registro de el. – dijo Kiroko , mientras se le hacia difícil respirar.

Ante ello Hajime-san , solo seguía bebiendo su te hasta terminarlo , luego hablo.

_ Oh ,bueno no me importa que hagan con sus investigaciones, solo te pido que atiendas a ese mocoso y ya. – dijo tranquilamente .

Kiriko intento reclamar algo más , pero fue interrumpida por Serafall

_ Hajime-san ,ya le hemos explicado cuáles serán las secuelas que tendrá ese niño después de la operación. –dijo con una voz seria , lo cual es muy raro tratándose de ella - suponiendo que dichas secuelas no lo maten , la rehabilitación necesaria se encargara de ello. Eso…. no es algo que un humano y menos un niño deba pasar.

Era natural que Serafall se sintiera mal , después de todo la Doctora Kiriko ya hablo sobre ello.

Reutilizando los componentes del cuerpo a nivel molecular y fusionando las partes dispersadas es posible crearle al niño un nuevo par de brazos y piernas. Además , como todos los componentes vienen originalmente de su cuerpo , el incidente de rechazo de cuerpo extraño es descartado. Hasta esa parte todo irá bien, al punto de llamarlo un milagro de los dioses… Sin embargo ….. son las secuelas y la rehabilitación lo que hacen de esto una verdadera tortura.

Primero habrá una grave y completa atrofia en su musculatura, al punto en que su vida esté en peligro . La densidad de los huesos también se debilitara debido a la creación de los grandes y robustos huesos de piernas y brazos , lo que lo llevara a desarrollar osteoporosis. Estará tan débil que el simple hecho de inhalar y exhalar le causara un dolor grave en los huesos del pecho. Y esto solo eran las secuelas posteriores a la operación .

Como Serafall dijo , la peor parte es la rehabilitación . Con el fin de permitir que su cuerpo obtenga un grado satisfactorio de movimiento en su piel y huesos, tendrá que desarrollar su masa muscular. También necesitaba hacerlo lo más rápido posible, mientras su musculatura se reducía pronto perdería la habilidad para mantener sus funciones corporales básicas. Por consiguiente, se le debe forzar, con ese cuerpo delgado suyo, a someterse a un régimen de ejercicios hecho para atletas de primer rango. Si pasara por dicha rutina en su condición , no hay garantía alguna de que sobreviva. Pero…

_ Es hay donde se equivocan, ese mocoso será un niño … pero no es humano. Al menos ya no lo es. – dijo .

_ ¿Qué quieres decir? – le pregunte , por la experiencia previa puedo estar seguro de que ese niño no es un simple humano.

_ Sería una pérdida de tiempo hablar sobre su pasado y como termino así - dijo-solo digamos que si no han tenido éxito con sus anteriores pacientes , debe ser porque solo lo han usado en demonios. Así que aquí tienen a otro voluntario muy diferente a los anteriores.

Esas palabras aunque podrían ser interpretadas como si la dijera alguien que te ofrezca carne nueva con que probar un loco experimento,….. no tenían malicia en ellas. Más bien parecía que quería presumirnos la existencia de ese niño.

_ Hajime-san , tu … ese niño ¿qué es exactamente para ti? ¿Por qué lo harías pasar por todo esto? – no pude evitar preguntarle.

Hajime-san se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos, como si pensara en darme una respuesta . Lo cual es raro viniendo de el …. Siempre daba respuestas inmediatas. Abrió los ojos como si hubiera llegado a una conclusión.

_ Solo diré que… ahora es mi estúpido hijo. – dijo con una ligera sonrisa.

Un hijo ¿Eh? , Quieres decir que como padre confías en que tú _**´´hijo´´**_ podrá superar esto.

.

.

.

Después de muchas discrepancias la Doctora Kiriko no tuvo otra opción más que operar al niño.

Mientras lo llevaban al quirófano , la doctora Kiriko se acerco a Hajime-san.

_ ¿Cuál es su nombre? – le pregunto

_Hmm … ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?-le dijo – ¿Realmente importa?

_ Al menos debo saber el nombre de la persona a la que mandare al infierno. - dijo con un tono claramente molesto.

_ Tatsumi….- dijo una voz

La doctora Kiriko desvió la mirada y vio a la niña que acompañaba a Hajime , parece ser que fue Aleytia quien le respondió. Kiriko se agacho hasta estar frente a frente con la niña.

_ Tatsumi-kun , ¿Eh? , es un bonito nombre – le dijo con una dulce voz, mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

Aleytia se mantuvo indiferente a la caricia de Kiriko , se podría decir que eso lo saco de su madre .

_ ¿Terminara pronto? – le pregunto y esta vez pude notar que estaba triste.

Kiriko no supo cómo responder , ya que por las palabras que escucho , está claro que Aleytia también fue informada a detalle sobre la operación. No pregunto _**¿Estará bien?**_ O _**¿Puede hacerlo?**_ , parece ser que comprendía bien como irían las cosas.

_ No te preocupes , acabara pronto.- respondió Kiriko. Luego volvió a hablar con Hajime-san – En cuanto a la rehabilitación….

_ De eso ya me encargo yo , prosiga – dijo mientras se llevaba a su hija, luego se detuvo como si recordara algo – Ah si , Aleytia , no tienes nada que decirle al mocoso.

Aleytia miro a su padre , y luego fue hacia Tatsumi quien estaba a punto de entrar al quirófano. Acerco lo suficiente su rostro para susurrarle al oído.

_ ´´ Tatsumi , te amo´´ - dijo a la vez que le daba un beso en los labios.

Pude ver que Hajime-san suspiraba ante tal escena, parece que ese niño es especial para su hija , incluso …..lo debe ser para él , ya que lo llamo _**´´hijo´´**_.

.

.

.

.

.

En cuanto a la operación, pudieron reconstruirle sus miembros, pero se mantuvo en secreto y no hubo registro alguno de ello . De hecho, tuvimos que convencer de muchas maneras a la doctora Kiriko para que no renuncie a su cargo en el hospital.

En cuanto al chico se decidió que estuviera en reposo unos días antes de empezar su rehabilitación. Pero conociendo a Hajime-san , no espero el permiso de nadie y se llevo al chico inmediatamente.

Aunque me puse en contacto con él para saber la situación del niño , lo único que me respondió fue : ´´ Lo mande de viaje´´.

Intente buscarlo, pero no halle nada , supuse que lo mando a alguno de los territorios de las otras mitologías. Así que envía a mis subordinados para que encuentren algún rastro de él , pero no hubo ningún resultado. Es como si simplemente hubiera desaparecido. Llegue a pensar que el muchacho había muerto y que Hajime-san solo se deshizo del cuerpo . Ciertamente la idea de confrontarlo aun sabiendo las consecuencias paso por mi mente. ¿Por qué llegaría tan lejos? No lo se . Quizá… llegue a interesarme en ese niño más de la cuenta. Hasta que….. algunos años después volví a verlo.

Mi padre me pidió que fuera a casa, parece ser que tenía negocios con una persona y la misma deseaba verme . Llegue a un salón donde nos esperaban mis padres, Grayfia y un joven de no más de 16 años, había crecido, su rostro se veía bien pero lo que me dejo impactado fue:

_ Mucho gusto , soy Nagumo Tatsumi , el Sekiryuutei.- se presentó , aunque con un aire serio.

Ciertamente su actitud era la algo distinta , pero por su apariencia y nombre no había duda de que se trataba de la misma persona. Aun así , decirme abiertamente que era el portador del Boosted Gear , era algo que no esperaba.

_ Es bueno ver que te encuentras bien Tatsumi-kun.- le respondí - ¿Qué asuntos tienes conmigo?

.

.

.

.

_ Quiero ser un Maou (Rey Demonio). – me dijo.

 _ **[Fin del Flashbak]**_

_ Fufufu , creo que cualquiera se hubiera reído ante tal declaración y más viniendo de un niño – dije – pero mis padres parecen haber tomado en muy en serio su deseo. Sino no me habrían llamado.

_ Tal vez , pero ¿Por qué desea ser Maou? – me pregunto Grayfia.

_ Solo me dijo que hizo una promesa , aunque no sé cómo piensa cumplirla… si no acepta reencarnar como un Demonio. Nunca se ha oído que un No demonio se convierta en un Rey Demonio.

.

.

.

.

Aunque de todas formas… no hay nadie en el inframundo que pueda reencarnarlo como tal.

 **Y bueno hasta aquí con el capítulo .**

 **Habrá muchos cambios en cuanto a la historia original que todos conocen.**

 **También agregare ciertas técnicas fuera de esta serie. Claro logrando que encajen sin muchas disparates.**

 **Para el próximo Capitulo tendremos un encuentro entre Tatsumi y Sairaorg .**

 **Seguiré escribiendo y se agradece cualquier comentario.**

 **Sin más que decir , hasta la próxima.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: El Dios de La Batalla.**

Después de terminar de hablar con Sirzechs , me transporte al territorio Bael por medio de un Circulo de Transportación del Clan Gremory , aparecí frente a un ostentoso castillo donde me recibió un mayordomo de mediana edad el cual hace una reverencia muy formal a la vez que se presenta.

_ Es un placer tenerlo aquí, Tatsumi-sama , soy Remus Lyall, Sairaorg-sama me pidió que lo lleve con él en cuanto llegara. Por favor si no es mucha molestia, sígame.- Me dijo.

Aunque aparenta estar en sus 40 años o quizá mas , debo reconocer que su nivel de poder es enorme. No solo eso , si bien no aparenta ser duro , se nota que es alguien hábil . A este tipo de personas es a la que más atención se le debe dar . Al menos esa es mi opinión. Pero claro, no es alguien con quien no pueda tratar, pero me tomaría tiempo.

_ Está bien – le respondí.

A medida que me guiaba por el jardín, puedo ver que algunos de los sirvientes de la Casa Bael nos miran con cierta hostilidad, aunque su energía demoniaca no mostraba cambios, es fácil sentir sus malas intenciones , ya que soy muy sensible a sentir el corazón de las personas. obviamente no todos se comportaban así. Solo los que saludaban a Remus-dono de manera jovial lo hacían de igual modo conmigo. En cuanto a los otros ¿Les habré hecho algo a esos sirvientes para que desprendan esa hostilidad? .

Cuando estábamos por entrar a una zona que parecía ser usada para el cultivo de manzanas nos encontramos con un hombre cabello negro y que vestía un traje noble .Este nos miraba con clara hostilidad , creo tener una idea de quién es. Pero antes de que pueda decir algo Remus-dono se inclino para saludarlo.

_Muy buenos días tenga Ud. Lord Bael.-dijo.

Así que este es el actual Líder del Clan Bael , quien también es el padre biológico de Sairaorg Bael. Aunque quisiera esperar que sea una persona agradable los rumores sobre él no me dan muchas esperanzas.

Y tristemente se encargó de cumplir mis predicciones.

Él no le respondió el saludo a Remus-dono , solo se acercó a mí con una mirada amenazante. Aunque viniendo de alguien con poco poder como el no parece cumplir su propósito. Creo que incluso Remus-dono es más fuerte que Él.

_Y tu ¿Quién eres?¿Que asuntos tienes en mi casa? – me dijo, con un tono que no sonaba a pregunta , sino a una orden o amenaza.

Si definitivamente es el tipo de personas con la cual es mejor seguirles su juego. Al menos por ahora.

Esta claro que busca tener un motivo para echarme de este lugar , si le respondo de manera inapropiada puede hacer uso de su ridículo título de Lord , para hacerlo.

_ Soy Nagumo Tatsumi, estoy aquí para cumplir con un pedido de Sairaorg Bael- .-le dije . No veo necesidad de darle más explicaciones a un sujeto así.

Al momento de mencionar el nombre de Sairaorg Bael , pude notar como venas de rabia se formaban en su rostro. No … parece ser que desde que mencione mi nombre entro en cólera.

_ Tu ,….. ¿Tienes alguna relación con Nagumo Hajime? – dijo tranquilamente , pero con clara molestia.

_ Si , él es mi Maestro.- dije – Escuche maravillas de Sairaorg Bael , por parte de él (Bueno al menos yo lo interprete así por su manera única de hablarme.) . Así que si fuera posible quisiera hacerme amigo de esa persona.

Esto último parece haberlo enfurecido más , supongo que lo que dicen sobre él es cierto. Es un estúpido.

_Tsk, si eres amigo de ese ´´defecto´´ no podría importarme menos que clase de asuntos tienes aquí . Termina lo que tengas que hacer y luego lárgate – dijo , mientras se daba la vuelta y procedía a irse.

¿Sera que no sabe cómo tratar a las visitas? O ¿Esta es la hospitalidad del Clan Bael?

Cuando pase a mirar a Remus-dono, este estaba apretando su puño al punto de que sus guantes blancos empezaron a tornarse rojos por la sangre.

_Disculpe la escena que Lord Bael mostro ante Ud., Tatsumi-sama- dijo mientras se cambiaba los guantes a la vez que trataba su mano herida. - Le agradezco que mantuviera la calma en frente de Lord Bael.

_ No se moleste por algo así, Remus-dono. Pero si no es insolente de mi parte ¿Hay algún problema en esta casa?

Remus-dono solo levanto las cejas como si entendiera algo.

Yo dije Problema en esta casa, no problema con una persona, así que debe suponer que me di cuenta de la actitud de varios sirvientes en lo que me guiaba por el lugar.

_ Sinceramente, no hablaría de esto con cualquier persona, pero puedo ver que es muy maduro para la edad que tiene. Estoy feliz de que lo que Ojou-sama me conto de Ud. sea cierto.

¿Ojou-sama? Debe ser la forma en que se refiere a la esposa de Sairaorg.

_ Nos tomara tiempo llegar donde Sairaorg-sama así que quisiera que escuche su historia.

Lo que estaba a punto de decirme es el sorprendente destino de una madre e hijo particulares.

Sairaorg-san nació de su padre, que es la cabeza de la Casa de Bael y de su madre, que viene de la noble Casa de Vapula. Parece que la gente a su alrededor estaba emocionada porque su nuevo heredero iba a nacer. Pero Sairaorg-san tuvo que enfrentarse a la dura verdad inmediatamente.

—Apenas tenía poder demoníaco y no poseía el rasgo especial de Bael, el poder de la destrucción.

Cada generación que iba ser cabeza de la Casa estaba bendecida con poderes demoníacos y era absolutamente necesario que tuvieran el poder de la destrucción. Pero Sairaorg-san nació sin ese poder.

El padre de Sairaorg-san, desesperado, dirigió su cólera hacia su esposa.

 _ **¿¡Dónde dejaste el poder de la destrucción de mi clan y cómo pariste a un defecto como ese!?**_

Defecto.

Sólo porque nació sin poder demoníaco y sin el poder de la destrucción, Sairaorg-san fue abandonado por su padre. Su madre, quien lo dio a luz, también fue despreciada. Fue llamada una vergüenza para la Casa de Bael, que dio a luz un defecto.

—Fue un incidente horrible. Excepto por mí y aquellos de la Casa de Vapula, la mayoría de la gente de la Casa de Bael discriminaron a Sairaorg-sama y a Misura-sama.

Después de eso, la Casa de Vapula buscó que Sairaorg-san y su madre regresaran a la Casa, pero la respuesta de la Casa de Bael fue sumamente cruel.

—Sólo Sairaorg-sama no será entregado. Eso fue lo que la cabeza actual dijo. Que no puede permitir que la vergüenza de su clan fuera revelada al mundo. Así que Misura-sama no podía aceptar tal arreglo. Esto porque el joven Sairaorg-sama sería encarcelado y viviría solo siendo discriminado sin tener la protección de Misura-sama.

El mayordomo continúa.

—Misura-sama rechazó la ayuda de su Casa, y decidió vivir en una remota región del territorio de Bael con Sairaorg-sama y un grupo de seguidores que me incluye a mí.

Si no hubiera sido un lugar remoto del territorio de Bael, entonces estarían bajo la vigilancia de la Casa de Bael, y más aun así no tendrían que exponer a Sairaorg-san al mundo exterior. La Casa de Bael permitió que la madre y el hijo vivieran en las afueras del territorio de Bael. Sin tener, básicamente, ningún apoyo de la Casa, Sairaorg-san comenzó a vivir en el campo junto con su madre.

—Para Misura-sama, que estaba acostumbrada al estilo de vida de una persona de Clase Alta, vivir en el campo sin ningún soporte debe de haber sido muy difícil. Aun así, logró que Sairaorg-sama se convirtiera en una espléndida persona. Crio a Sairaorg-sama estrictamente y aunque a veces de manera tierna.

Un demonio que apenas tiene poder demoníaco no es tratado bien por los demás, no importa a dónde vaya…

Incluso cuando se mudaron al campo, Sairaorg-san fue víctima de discriminación. Porque tenía menos poder demoníaco que los demonios de clase media y baja de su edad, fue acosado por esos demonios. Sin Poder demoniaco y sin ningún tipo de habilidad especial que era algo muy común en los miembros de una familia de Demonios Nobles . Su tuviéramos que resumir su situación seria : Colocar a un niño humano en un grupo de Demonios.

Solo una vez Lord Bael hablo con Sairaorg-san , no porque estaba interesado en verlo , fue una simple coincidencia el haberlo encontrado cuando hablo con Misura-san sobre su nuevo matrimonio. Ese día como todos los otros Sairaorg-san fue humillado por los niños a su alrededor. Y después de ver cómo era tratado Sairaorg-san por el resto de personas, ningún sentimiento de paternidad surgió en el.

Viéndolo tirado en el suelo después de haber sido golpeado, solo se acercó para darle unas palabras que lo marcarían de por vida.

 _ **_El simple hecho de pensar que un defecto como tu lleve mi sangre me enferma, así que dejemos algo claro, bajo ninguna circunstancia te puedes identificar como mi descendencia. Tu eres la única mancha en mi vida…la única cosa de la que me avergüenzo. No tienes el Maravilloso Rasgo de mi Familia y ni siquiera poder demoniaco. Una basura como tú que no diferente a un insignificante humano es innecesaria. No importa cuánto te esfuerces. Estás destinado al fracaso desde el momento en que naciste.**_

Fueron las primeras y únicas palabras que Sairaorg-san recibió de su padre.

La mirada que recibió de él ese día era de desprecio total, era la de alguien que negaba su existencia. Lo único que había en esos ojos que le recordaban a los suyos …. Era odio.

El dolor que sintió ese día debió haber sido indescriptible.

Se preguntaba que había hecho mal . Había visto a otros niños cometer errores , pero estos eran perdonados por sus Padres .

Entonces cual fue su error . ¿Por qué no tenía un Padre que lo amase? ¿Por qué lo miraba con tanto odio? ¿Que hizo para que su padre fuera así con el? .

Ese día él lo entendió de esta manera : **SU UNICO ERROR , SU UNICO PECADO … FUE NACER.**

Tal vez en algún rincón de su corazón, Sairaorg-san , esperaba que su padre lo amara.

Lamentablemente eso nunca sucedió.

Remus-dono quien también escucho esto , naturalmente se lo informo a Misura-sama. En cuanto a ella, esto claramente la devasto como Madre , no pensaba que el hombre al que alguna vez juro amar seria esta clase de basura , pero…..

—Aun así, Misura-sama fue muy directa con Sairaorg-sama.

 _ **Aunque no tengas poder demoníaco, todavía tienes tu excelente cuerpo. ¡Si piensas que te hace falta algo, contrarresta lo que te falta con otra cosa! ¡Puede ser fuerza bruta, puede ser inteligencia, puede ser velocidad, así que ponte a trabajar! No importa lo que otra gente diga, eres el hijo de la Casa de Bael. Aunque no tengas poder demoníaco, aunque no tengas el poder de la destrucción.**_

.

.

.

— _ **Definitivamente vas a vencer un día si no te**_ _**rindes**_. Esa es una frase que le he escuchado a Sairaorg-sama antes. Es una frase importante que su madre le enseñó.

Vas a vencer un día si no te rindes, eh.

Incluso a mí, esta frase me estimula el corazón profundamente.

Siendo rechazado por su propio padre , expulsado de su familia , despreciado por muchos. En un mundo donde el poder demoniaco y el talento con el que se nace lo eran todo, el nació sin nada que lo favoreciera. Pero , a pesar de eso no se quebró. Yo, creo que eres increíble…. Sairaorg-san.

Remus-dono continuo hablando.

—Aunque siempre mostraba una sonrisa en frente suyo. Detrás de él, ella siempre estuvo disculpándose. Decía que lo dio a luz sin otorgarle el poder de la destrucción. Misura-sama lloró, se disculpó una y otra vez cerca de Sairaorg-sama cuando estaba durmiendo… Sairaorg-sama debe haberse dado cuenta también. Aun así , aunque se esforzaba, terminaba derrotado, siempre se sentía inferior al resto, se culpaba a si mismo por los problemas que su Madre tenia que pasar ,huía de los que lo ridiculizaban, se escondía del resto para desahogarse llorando. Pero…. un día, de pronto dejó de llorar. Y comenzó a destacarse en cualquier asunto que se enfrentara.

Sairaorg-san se enfrentó a quiénes lo ridiculizaban, dejó a un lado las cosas que le faltaban y se volvió a poner en pie cada vez que fue derrotado.

Entonces Sairaorg-san comenzó a forjar su sueño.

Dijo _ **: Quiero crear un Inframundo donde cualquier demonio puede realizar su sueño si tienen potencial sin importar cuál sea su perfil.**_

Para el tiempo que Sairaorg-san comenzó a ser capaz de enfrentarse a demonios de clase media, la madre de Sairaorg sufrió un fenómeno inusual en su cuerpo.

—Es una de las enfermedades que los demonios desarrollan. Sucede en muy pocos casos, pero cuando se desarrolla esa enfermedad, se cae en un sueño profundo del cual no se puede despertar. Entonces tu cuerpo se vuelve cada vez más débil hasta que encuentras la muerte. Por eso es que hay que mantener su vida por medios artificiales en el hospital.

Por muchos años buscaron la cura, pero no lograron encontrarla. Aun así, Sairaorg-san continuó adelante.

—Después de eso, Sairaorg-sama, que había entrenado su cuerpo, regresó a la Casa de Bael en perfecta condición y derrotó con su poder a su hermano, que es el hijo nacido de su padre y su nueva esposa, para convertirse en el siguiente heredero.

Su hermano menor debe haber tenido el poder de la destrucción. Derrotó a su hermano menor y alcanzó su actual posición. No puedo ni imaginarme lo complicado que eso debió haber sido….

La actitud de Lord Bael me muestra claramente la frustración que siente de los resultados que tiene frente a él. La existencia que jamás quiso reconocer le hizo, no, lo obligo a ver la cruda realidad.

_ Utilizando solo su cuerpo, Sairaorg-sama se forjo su propio camino , se enamoró de una maravillosa mujer a la cual después de muchos obstáculos logro hacer su esposa. Logro curar a Misura-sama y hoy en día es un claro candidato para ser un Maou.-dijo con una sonrisa llena de orgullo – Aun así , los únicos que no quieren reconocerlo son Lord Bael y muchos de sus afiliados.

Esto fue la historia del hombre que nació con nada y hoy en día es conocido como Toshin **(Dios de la Batalla).**

Realmente es una historia dura y de superación personal…Pero … no fueron solo las palabras de tu madre las que te salvaron ¿No es así , Sairaorg-san?

.

.

.

.

Debo reconocer que este jardín es muy extenso, estuvimos caminando por casi una hora hasta que finalmente llegamos a un espacio donde había un Estanque decorada con estatuas de Leones y cubierto por una gran variedad de Flores.

A lado del estanque se encontraba una mesa llena de bocadillos y tres tazas .

Hmm … , parece ser que Sairaorg Bael preparo todo para mi llegada , pero ….. honestamente quisiera terminar con esto lo más pronto posible, no me quisiera encontrar con…

_ Ta-tsu-channnnnnn¡

….Ella.

.

.

.

Haaa(suspiro) Si intento correr me ira muy mal, así que mejor…. Me preparo mentalmente.

Volteo y lo único que veo es como una mujer me atrapa en sus brazos y me lleva a su pecho. La elasticidad y suavidad que siento en mi rostro se sentía …. muy agradable, sumado a un seductor aroma que desprendía, me hacía desear que esto durara para siempre. Normalmente solo le permito a Aleytia , Asia y ciertas chicas hacerme esto pero ella es una excepción. Después de todo es difícil para mí escaparme de ella una vez que me atrapa. Luego de abrazarme con suficiente fuerza para casi asfixiarme, me dejo ir.

_ Es bueno ver que sigues enérgica como siempre Yu-nee.-dije.

La que tengo frente a mi es Nagumo Yubel , tenía la piel blanca como la porcelana, el cabello carmesí igual al de Rías Gremory , unos ojos color miel que casi se sentía que eran de oro ,un cuerpo voluptuoso sobre todo sus pechos los cuales creo que son incluso mayores a los de Aleytia , vestía un Kimono rojo con motivos florales con bordes morados y adornos dorados , el cual estaba abierto en sus hombros , dejando a la vista sus grandes pechos , un tatuaje en su pecho izquierdo con forma de corazón cubriendo a una cruz , unos adornos para el cuello , muñecas y tobillos de color morado con bordes de oro y un par de zapatos de tacón alto de color carmesí.

Su belleza junto a su seductora forma de vestir podría corromper incluso a lo más fieles a la Iglesia sin importar su edad o género . Si los ángeles la vieran no me sorprendería que cedieran a la lujuria en sus corazones y terminaran cayendo, lo que sería bueno para los Ángeles Caídos. Debo decir que incluso yo me lanzaría sobre ella, pero ya tengo a Aleytia así que esta lujuria dentro de mi puedo controlarla de algún modo. De acuerdo tal vez no, porque me sonroje ligeramente y llevaba lentamente mi mano izquierda a uno de sus pechos. Pero….

_Oh , Tatsu-chan , será que Aleytia-chan y Asia-chan no te consuelan lo suficiente como para resistirte a querer tocar mis pechos – me dijo con una sonrisa picara.

Solo pude apartar la mirada y soltar un suspiro por perder esta oportunidad. En serio , que desperdicio.

Si tuviera que hablar de nuestra relación , seria la de una Hermana Mayor muy atrevida y un hermano menor que no puede ir en su contra . Aun así me deja llamarla Yu-nee.

_ Fufufu , me alegra que decidieras venir ,me estaba cansando de esperar , por poco voy al mundo humano a buscarte sabes.

Buscarme ,Eh . Creo que hice bien en venir , si la dejara ´´buscar´´ en el mundo humano , pues… solo diré que el mundo humano aún se mantendrá en una pieza.

_ Bueno , también tengo interés en pelear con Sairaorg Bael , así que no veo motivos para negarme a venir.-dije- A propósito ¿Donde esta él?

_ Oh , Me pidió que lo ayudara con su calentamiento antes de verte , pero cuando te sentí llegar vine corriendo así que creo que lo deje atrás. -dijo- Oh , mira hay esta.

Atrás de Yu-Nee , venia un joven hermoso de pelo negro y ojos violeta . Era muy alto y tenía un cuerpo musculoso, esto debe ser por el excesivo entrenamiento físico , lo cual es muy raro en los demonios de clase alta , llevaba puesto una chaqueta común de los de familia noble , pero debajo de ella tenía puesto en Keiokogi negro , es claro que lo usa por ser hábil en artes marciales. Pero lo curioso aquí era que no sentía nada de poder demoniaco de él. Así que … la historia de Remus-dono del Actual Heredero del Clan Bael es cierta.

_ Yo , me alegra que aceptaras mi pedido egoísta , Sekiryuutei Nagumo Tatsumi . Soy Sairaorg Bael , mucho gusto – me dijo mientras me tendía la mano.

Hago lo mismo y …al momento de darnos un apretón de manos.

¡BaaaaANG!

Como si ese sonido pudiera ser escuchado, una densa, enorme y violenta presión ataco sin piedad mi cuerpo . Se siente como si mi cuerpo fuera arrastrado por una violenta y aplastante corriente. Esto claramente lo hace con la intención de hacerme reaccionar.

Naturalmente no iba a dejar que me aplastara así que…. yo también eleve mi poder.

Crujir..

Con un sonido contundente , grietas comienza a aparecer en el estanque y en los alrededores , incluso el castillo entero empezó a temblar ….. Todo esto paso únicamente por **un ´´amistoso apretón de manos´´** entre Sairaorg y yo.

Remus-dono estaba de rodillas en el pasto intentado con todas sus fuerzas no ser aplastado por la presión que emitíamos. Empezó a sudar frio y su cuerpo no podía dejar de temblar.

Solamente Yu-nee se mantenía sonriente e indiferente ante nosotros, se acercó a la mesa a servir él te y cortar el pastel .

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **(POV Lord Bael)**

Lord Bael estaba por entrar a su estudio cuando la presión generada por el choque de poderes entre dos monstruos lo puso de rodillas , su respiración se volvió agitada , casi sentía que estaba por sudar tinta y cuando reviso a los alrededores muchos de los sirvientes estaban desmayados en el suelo votando espuma de sus bocas .

_ Esta presión ….. Tsk , maldita sea , como si no fuera suficiente problema tener que soportar la presencia de ese defecto, ahora también hay otro que puede desprender este tipo de poder monstruoso. Grrrr….. Maldito seas, Nagumo Hajime.

 **[En el jardín Central]**

Después de soltarnos, la presión de ambos se disipo como si nada hubiera pasado.

_ Jajajajaja , perdón por mi _**´´saludo´´**_ , pero tenía que estar algo seguro de que eras el hombre del que me hablaba mi amada esposa. – dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras desviaba la mirada - Oh , perdón por eso Remus .

_ Lo mismo digo Remus-dono – le dije

Remus-dono solo levanto su mano como si dijera _ **´´no se preocupen´´**_ , mientras se ponía de pie ,parece que ya está acostumbrado a este tipo de situaciones. Aunque debo reconocerlo , si pudo soportar esto quiere decir que el también es fuerte. Si fuera alguien normal se habría desmayado o en el peor de los casos morir por la aplastante presión .

Plaf , plaf , plaf.

Mientras Yu-nee aplaudía para que terminemos con nuestro saludo. Nos pidió que nos sentemos en la mesa para tomar él te.

_ Fufufu , es bueno ver que tu trabajo no te ha oxidado Tatsu-chan. De lo contrario Aleytia-chan te **´´pondría en forma´´** y aunque no te mate… creo , yo diría que vas a sufrir un poco…..o mucho. – dijo mientras me servía un trozo de pastel – Disfrútalo, es de manzana.

Es increíble que pueda mencionar algo tan siniestro y ofrecer dulces al mismo tiempo.

Bueno es de Yu-nee de quien hablamos ….. No , de hecho todos en su familia tienen esa forma de ser.

En cuanto al pastel. Con solo olerlo un poco es suficiente para despertar a mi estomago y abrir mi apetito.

Lo recibí y degusté. La manzana tiene una textura crujiente y una delicada dulzura.

Honestamente estaba delicioso.

_ Esta delicioso, Yu-nee .-dije

Lo digo en serio . No esperaba que estuviese tan bueno.

_ Oh , querido , entonces …¿Sabe mejor que el que prepara Aleytia-chan?.- eso ultimo lo dijo con una dulce sonrisa pero…. no pude evitar sentir escalofríos.

Esto es …Delicado . Debo elegir cuidadosamente mis palabras , Yu-nee es muy sensible cuando se trata de postres , y aún más cuando los compara con los de Aleytia.

Escuche que después de casarse , viajo por todo el mundo aprendiendo todo tipo de recetas para ser una buena esposa. Incluso paso por una prestigiosa escuela de cocina de la cual se dice es la mejor del mundo. Una tal Toutsuki . Estando ahí , tomo todo la experiencia que pudo y ahora la usa para satisfacer a su esposo.

Realmente me sorprende, hasta donde yo recuerdo del tiempo que pase con ella antes de mi viaje , ella odiaba cocinar. No para ser precisos más que odiar la cocina creo que lo correcto es decir que la cocina la odiaba a ella . Aun así para que lograse este cambio tan extremo.

Bueno es como dicen , una doncella enamorada es capaz de todo.

Aun así no pude darle una respuesta clara , temo por mi vida si no es de su agrado. Si lo comparo con el que prepara Aleytia.

.

.

.

Bien veamos si favorezco a Aleytia , muero . Si favorezco a Yu-nee …. Muero.

Solo pude quemar mis neuronas para encontrar una solución a este dilema. Pero….

_ Fufufu, no deberías estar tan nervioso Tatsu-chan , si bien solía reaccionar mal cada vez que me comparaba con mi hermana , desde que Sai-kun está conmigo siento que mi vida está casi completa. Solo me falta tener niños . Ne ne ¿No es asi Sai-kun? – dijo mientras se volteaba a mirar a Sairaorg-san y atrapaba su brazo entre sus voluptuosos pechos además de que una escena de rosas se formaba en su cabeza.

Esto me resulta familiar.

¿Así nos veremos Aleytia y Yo frente a los otros?

En cuanto a Sairaorg-san.

El solo desvió la mirada algo …. ¿avergonzado?.

Supongo que se avergüenza con esta clase de cosas.

_ Ne , ne , por cierto ¿Cuándo tendrás hijos con Aleytia-chan?, recuerdo que su sueño era tener por lo menos 10.

Y ella sigue siendo tan directa como siempre. Además, ¡Que pasa con ese exagerado numero! .

_ Bueno , no pienso darle niños hasta no haber cumplido mi promesa.

_Muu , ¿Qué pasa con esa respuesta? Esperaba poder fastidiarte un poco mas. – decía mientras inflaba ligeramente sus mejillas.

_ Bueno , me alegro por ti . Entonces , Sairaorg-san disculpa por ignorarte hasta ahora , pero ¿Quieres pelear conmigo?.

Finalmente Sairaorg-san me miro con ojos serios , llenos de espíritu de lucha y determinación . Fue una presencia solemne que daba una sensación escalofriante y aterradora, pero carece por completo de malevolencia. No se sentía una sola pizca de maldad.

El …. Solo se limitó a sonreír a mi pregunta , eso parece ser su forma de decir sí.

_ Por tu sonrisa, puedo ver que estas muy emocionado. - le dije

_Fufufu , Tatsu-chan ¿Qué hay de ti? , tú también estas emocionado , se te nota en la cara.

Emocionado. ¿Eh?

Sinceramente , desde que supe de Él , tenía pensado en desafiarlo alguna vez .

Quería pelear con alguien que al igual que yo fue aceptado por mi Maestro. Pero considerando mi Posición actual , pensé que sería un deseo egoísta por lo que llegue a abandonar esta idea. Al menos por un tiempo.

Aun así , para que esta oportunidad se me haya presentado … supongo que no puedo ocultar mi felicidad.

_ Bien entonces, el escenario para esto ya ha sido preparado .- dijo Yu-nee.

Yu-nee chasqueo los dedos y una puerta apareció en el jardín. La abrió y pasamos a través de ella . Remus-dono también nos siguió. Una vez dentro note que estábamos en lo que se conoce como Coliseo Romano. Este espacio me trae recuerdos.

Yu-nee , explico dónde nos encontrábamos a Remus-dono , parece ser que es la primera vez que viene aquí.

._Remus-san ,este es un espacio artificial creado por mi Padre para que Sai-kun pueda entrenar con toda libertad , aun si provoca algún daño extremo el espacio esta diseñado para repararse automáticamente , es algo así como las dimensiones artificiales creados para los Raiting Games. Este lugar es llamado **´´Space´´** . Hoy use el Coliseo Romano como motivo , pero hay otros más . Hay una configuración de desierto , de espacio y de lo profundo de un volcán , además de otras que pueden ser creadas artificialmente .

_Ciertamente es un lugar magnifico , Ojou-sama .Ahora entiendo porque Sairaorg-sama desaparecía cada vez que realiza sus entrenamientos .

_ Fufufu , es natural que así sea , si lo dejamos entrenar en el Inframundo , no sé cuántas veces tendríamos que reescribir los mapas.

Remus-dono estaba sudando del miedo , no lo culpo , no es normal destruir un ecosistema solo por querer entrenar.

_Entonces , ¿Los veremos desde las gradas?-dijo.

_Arere , ¿Remus-san seguro que quiere estar tan cerca de ellos cuando empiecen? . Podrías morir.

_¿Eh? Entonces ¿Desde donde los veremos?

_Ah , si para eso mire arriba

Todos elevamos nuestras miradas y pudimos ver una gradas flotando a una gran altura solo que estas tenia una especie de campo de fuerza rodeándolas , parece ser que nos observaran desde ese lugar.

Aunque es extraño que coloquen un Campo de Fuerza , Yu-nee no lo necesita y Remus-dono parece ser alguien hábil que podrá presenciar este duelo y salir con vida . Debe ser por algo más.

_ Bien Remus-san , retirémonos – dijo mientras daba lo que seria un ligero salto , pero…..

Baaannnggg¡

Solo ese ligero movimiento destrozo el suelo donde estaba parada y una intensa ráfaga de aire fue disparada verticalmente , cuando alce la vista pude ver que ella estaba aterrizando en las gradas ,en el siguiente instante ella se encontraba ya sentada en una de ellas.

Aunque su personalidad haya cambiado es bueno saber que sigue en forma.

_Ne , ne , Remus-san , dese prisa – decía mientras agitaba su mano.

Remus-dono soltó un suspiro y saco sus alas de demonio para dirigirse a las gradas.

Llegar de un salto no creo que haya sido una forma de llegar a las gradas para empezar.

 **[En las gradas flotantes]**

Cuando Remus llego a los asientos flotantes , noto que al lado de Yubel se encontraba una mujer que él conocía perfectamente , tenia el cabello negro y unos ojos rojos , llevaba puesto un vestido elegante y sonreía de una manera muy dulce.

_ Eh , ¿Misura-sama? ,¿Q-Q-Qué hace Ud. aquí? – dijo Remus , algo ¿nervioso? A….

Misura Vapula , la madre de Sairaorg.

_ Ara , Remus , solo vine a ver el encuentro de mi querido hijo , después de todo es contra un familiar de Yubel-chan. Ven siéntate . – dijo mientras palmeaba el asiento al lado suyo. Pero viendo el rostro confundido de Remus – O, no estas feliz de verme …. Uuu , Me vas a hacer llorar sabes. Como un hombre te are tomar la responsabilidad .- decía con lagrimas de cocodrilo en sus ojos.

Sin embargo , Remus…..

_P-P-Pero , eto Misura-sama , yo… eso no es…no llore , este Remus con gusto aceptara su invitación así que por favor ya no llore.

Creyó ciegamente en lo que veía.

_Ohh , Remus-san porque se sonroja , Okaa-san solo desea que la acompañes como siempre lo has hecho . No debería ser ningún problema para Ud . ¿Verdad? – Dijo Yubel con una sonrisa que guardaba más de una intención en ella.- Okaa-san , me alegra verla , estoy segura de que este encuentro será de su agrado.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **(POV Tatsumi)**

Volví a mirar a Sairaorg y él ya se encontraba al otro lado del estadio del Coliseo con los brazos cruzados , se había quitado su fantástico traje de noble . Tal vez es algo que preparo para pelear , así que él está vistiendo un apretado traje negro debajo de su camisa. Su cuerpo magnifico queda resaltado. Hasta aquí puedo sentir su intenso espíritu de Lucha .

En cuanto a mí , fue por esta razón por la que cambie mis prendas , me siento más cómodo para pelear cuando las uso.

Yu-nee , levanto su mano para dar la señal de inicio

_ Muy bien , si están listos – bajo su mano - ¡EMPIECEN!

En el instante en que se dio la señal , corri hacia Sairaorg-san , empece a dar vueltas a su alrededor para poder ver como reaccionaria a ello , pero no importa cuanto buscaba un punto ciego para atacar el solo se movia lo suficiente para tenerme siempre frente a el . Supongo que desea que lo ataque de frente . Entonces que así sea ,Sairaorg-san , se impulsó con el suelo , yo hice lo mismo , ambos chocamos nuestros puños y la potencia del impacto genero ondas de aire a nuestro alrededor , incluso el Coliseo entero se sacudió.

Nos separamos por un instante y volvimos a lanzarnos hacia adelante.

A partir de ahí empezamos con una pelea de puños . Fueron puñetazos y patadas desde corta distancia. Debo reconocer que sus artes marciales son magnificas .

Cada vez que nuestros ataques chocan el Coliseo tiembla , incluso si uno de nosotros esquiva el golpe del otro la fuerza de este provoca daños a nuestro alrededor.

Seguimos así por un buen rato , íbamos igualados en poder y técnica. Aunque hasta el momento ninguno de los dos le ha acertado un golpe al otro.

Pero…. esto no es toda su fuerza. Puedo sentirlo …..aún se está conteniendo . Sus movimientos son ligeramente lentos cuando podrían ser más rápidos y tienen más fuerza de la que realmente deberían como si su peso fuera más de lo que aparenta. Creo que es ….. si, debe ser eso.

Tomamos distancia uno del otro y le hable.

_ Te podrías mover muchos más rápido si te quitaras esas pesas que llevas en tu cuerpo. No es momento para ser reservado. – dije

Por un momento parecía que su expresión cambio y después de eso…..

_Hahahahahahaha!.

Empezó a reírse de corazón , como si fuera divertido.

_ Veo que tienes un buen instinto , pero ….. no es lo mismo para ti. Aun no me has mostrado todo tu poder ¿Verdad?.

Después de decirme eso , en sus cuatro extremidades , una marca rara aparece.

_Esto es una restricción que pone una carga en mi cuerpo. Voy a removerla.

PAA….

Cuando las luces bajas se derraman de las extremidades de Sairaorg-san, las marcas se desvanecen.

¡En el siguiente momento, los alrededores de Sairaorg-san volaron mientras hacían un sonido DON! ¡La presión del viento talla profundamente debajo de los pies de Sairaorg-san y se crea un cráter!

¡Y en el centro del cráter, el cuerpo de Sairaorg-san emanaba un brillo blanco!

Lo que está cubriendo el cuerpo de Sairaorg-san es….. si no hay ninguna duda, eso es Touki .

Touki es una habilidad que pueden usar aquellos que están entrenados en Senjutsu controlando la base de sus vidas, creando un aura de fuerza vital que usarán alrededor de su cuerpo, incrementando enormemente su ataque, defensa y velocidad.

Desde aquí se siente su tremendo poder. Parece que también tendré que ponerme serio.

 _ **[En las gradas flotantes]**_

_Lograr que Sairaorg-sama use su Touki para un combate. Hacia mucho que no lo volvía a ver llegar a ese estado. Por lo que Ud. me conto Ojou-sama, ahora solo lo manifiesta durante sus entrenamientos. Ese joven es muy hábil.-dijo Remus-san

Hábil .¿Eh? . Aun no has visto nada de lo que es capaz este chico, Remus-san.

Ciertamente no hay duda de que solo han estado estudiándose entre ellos.

Pero ahora que Sai-kun decidió ponerse un poco serio , esto se pondrá interesante .

¿Como le responderás, Tatsu-chan? ¿Qué tan lejos iras en esta pelea?

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **(POV Tatsumi)**

_ Touki ¿Eh? . Bueno , parece que tendré que usarlo después de todo.

Mientras cruzaba mis brazos comencé a reunir poder en ellos , se genero unas llamas carmesí las cuales llegaban a mi antebrazo. Un torbellino de poder que llegaba a los cielos cubrió mi cuerpo y el Coliseo temblaba a la vez que se desmoronaba.

Finalmente libere las llamas y lo que se apreciaba eran mis brazos que estaban cubiertos por escamas de color blanco y carmesí . Mis manos ahora poseían filosas garras y en mi antebrazo crecían cuernos dorados.

 _ **_ Dragon Claws (Garras de Dragón)**_

Un cráter más grande y profundo se generó alrededor mío , los alrededores temblaron e incluso el cielo comenzó quebrarse .Sairaorg-san tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro , tal parece que esta situación le divierte .

_ Ciertamente eres fuerte, como dice mi esposa. Pensar que solo por ese cambio, tu poder incrementaría tanto. Debo decir que hacía mucho tiempo que no me enfrentaba a alguien que tenga tu nivel. Hahaha , esto se está poniendo interesante , pues ahora ven por mí. Nagumo Tatsumi.

Dooooonnnnngggg

Me impulso con el suelo y de inmediato llego a su lado , pero ….

Un puño apareció frente a mi rostro, dándome de lleno.

CRASHHHHHHHH¡

Ese solo golpe me mando a volar en dirección opuesta y mi cuerpo termino impactando contra las gradas hasta quedar enterrado por los escombros.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **(POV Yubel)**

_Tal parece que Sairaorg-sama fue más rápido que el muchacho en ese ataque.-dijo Remus-san.- Esta pelea se terminó.

_Fufufufu Fufufufufufu

Remus solo pudo escuchar una risa algo siniestra que provenía de su lado , al voltearse solo vio a su Ojou-sama con un rostro lleno de éxtasis .

Siguiendo la trayectoria de su mirada, pudo verlo , ella no estaba viendo donde quedo el cuerpo de Tatsumi , sus ojos solo veían a Sairaorg.

Él …. había cambiado su Kamae(postura de combate) , esto confundió a Remus. A sus ojos este encuentro ya había terminado.

_ Fufufufufu

 _Esa postura es la prueba de que ha removido todas sus limitantes._

 _Evita cansarse y aumenta la velocidad de respuesta e iniciativa. Sí , es una muy buena postura._

 _Debes estar feliz de estar frente a un rival digno, ¿no es así?._

 _Fufufu ¡Date el gusto! ¡Sai-kun!_

_ ¿Terminar? , Lamento desilusionarlo Remus-san , pero este encuentro está lejos de terminarse. Mire.

Remus volvió a ver los escombros donde quedo enterrado Tatsumi.

En ese instante, sucedió.

Con un choque que resonó por todo el Coliseo, un enorme pedazo de escombro, el cual había estado encima de Tatsumi y que podía pesar una tonelada fue lanzado al aire.

Naturalmente, el que salió fue Tatsumi, quien había estado sepultado. Al deshacerse de los escombros con su puño derecho hacia el cielo.

Tatsumi no tenía herida alguna en su rostro o en su cuerpo , únicamente estaba cubierto de polvo el cual comenzó a limpiar. Luego se tocó la parte del rostro donde fue golpeado y sonrió , con su cabello ensombreciendo sus ojos.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **(POV Tatsumi)**

—Un golpe excelente. Directo al grano, un golpe lleno de pura fuerza de voluntad. Pero, ahora…

Salí disparado del lugar donde estaba al punto de generar una explosión en el mismo y al instante aparecí enfrente de Sairaorg-san.

_ ¿EH?

Él no fue capaz de seguir mi velocidad

_Es mi turno-le dije.

Un golpe limpio y perfecto de mi brazo izquierdo fue dirigido al estómago de Sairaorg-san.

DOOOOONNNNGGG

Todo el Coliseo volvió a Sacudirse y una intensa nube de polvo se elevó , incluso todo el área detrás de Sairaorg-san termino destrozada. Claramente no tuvo oportunidad de esquivarlo , porque siento claramente la carne siendo aplastada por mi puño .

 _ **[En las gradas]**_

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **(POV Yubel)**

_ Ahora entiende lo que quería decir.

_ E-Esto está fuera de….. mi imaginación, nunca nadie ha permanecido de pie luego de ser golpeado por Sairaorg-sama , y lo hizo usando su Touki. Como es que ese joven no se muestra afectado e incluso fue capaz de darle un golpe. ¿Qué demonios es él? – dijo Remu-san con sorpresa y miedo en su rostro.

_ Bueno, puedo decir con toda seguridad que Sai-kun está en la cima de poder entre los jóvenes demonios del Inframundo , incluso ahora puede presumir de estar a la par con Demonios de Clase Suprema o quizá más , ninguno de ellos puede igualársele. Pero recuerde esto Remus-san , a diferencia de Sai-kun , Tatsu-chan logro vencer a mi Padre …. En su primer intento.

_ ¿En su … Primer Intento?

Esto dejo a Remus en shock , esas palabras solo hacían eco en su cabeza.

Su Amo Sairaorg, desde el momento en que se convirtió en el Heredero de su Clan , jamás volvió a probar el sabor de la derrota. Todos los Demonios de Clase Alta que lo enfrentaron fueron aplastados unilateralmente, sin siquiera llegar a ver la mitad de su fuerza.

Pero , solo una persona hizo que Sairaorg ….volviera a sentir lo que es perder.

El hombre al que llaman **´´Rey Demonio´´** , Nagumo Hajime .

Remus quien siempre fue Leal a Sairaorg , estuvo presente cuando Sairaorg desafío a ese hombre.

Había oído los rumores de la monstruosa fuerza de esa persona , pero estaba seguro de que su Amo tendría una posibilidad de pasar su Prueba.

Pero…. cuando el encuentro inicio …, su Amo fue derrotado casi al instante. Teniendo el cuerpo lleno de heridas mortales , solo le quedo fuerza para mantenerse consciente mientras terminaba postrado en el suelo.

Esa escena fue quemada en la memoria de Remus.

Su Amo quien había superado tantos obstáculos para llegar aquí fue aplastado sin oportunidad de hacer nada como si se tratara de un insecto.

Pasar por tal experiencia sería suficiente para romper el espíritu de cualquier hombre.  
Muchos otros que desafiaron a Hajime , nunca más quisieron volver a intentarlo .

Pero Sairaorg. A pesar de la realidad que enfrento ese día … no se rindió.

Ese día lejos de estar tirado en el suelo cayendo en depresión , o sucumbir al miedo de enfrentar a un monstruo…. Tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Estaba sonriendo como un niño al que le hubiesen mostrado un gran espectáculo. El cual ya sea por inocencia o no , deseaba volver a experimentar.

Y , después de recuperarse y entrenar volvió a desafiar a Nagumo Hajime , el resultado …. Nuevamente volvió a perder.

Desde entonces.

Recuperarse , entrenar , pelear ,perder. Esa fue la rutina que tuvo por casi 3 años.

Remus perdió la cuenta de las veces que Sairaorg desafío a Nagumo Hajime , las veces en las que termino en el suelo con heridas cada vez más mortales, aun así la pasión en los ojos de este hombre , la fuerza en esos ojos , no murió. Quizá algo en el llamo la atención de Nagumo Hajime. Así que ….le dio una oportunidad distinta al resto de idiotas.

Hasta que un día finalmente fue capaz de pasar su prueba y por consiguiente consiguió lo que más anhelaba, la persona a la que llego a amar , Nagumo Yubel.

Y ahora esta persona , su Ama , le está diciendo que este joven frente a ellos logro lo mismo que Sairaorg en el Primer Intento.

Eso solo podía ser una cruel broma para él.

_Pero ….. no te preocupes , Remus-san .

Remus volvió en si luego de escuchar a su Ama.

_ No te lo dije , este encuentro está lejos de terminarse.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **(POV Tatsumi)**

Con la nube de polvo no podía ver nada .

Solo moví ligeramente mi brazo lo cual genero una corriente de aire considerablemente grande la cual disipo todo el humo.

Ahí estaba Sairaorg-san . Sus prendas superiores estaban destrozadas dejando al descubierto su cuerpo musculoso.

Lo que vi entonces ….. debo decir que lo esperaba , pero no pensé que sería así de grave.

El pecho descubierto de Sairaorg-san que había sido golpeado por mi puño. Pude ver que había sido cruzado con incontables cicatrices. Y no solo su pecho , sus brazos tenían las mismas condiciones.

Cortes, laceraciones, perforaciones, hoyos de balas, quemaduras , heridas de choque… en el cuerpo de Sairaorg-san había sido grabado cada herida posible, una encima de la otra sin oportunidad que sea sanada.

Si alguien normal viera esto no seria raro que apartase la mirada.

Este sujeto …. ¿Cuantas veces paso por ese infierno?

Pero su cuerpo , ahora …. No tenía ni un solo rasguño. En la zona donde lo golpee no había rastro de heridas. Solo había un cambio , pero no fue a causa de mi golpe.

Al contrario cuando mire mi mano izquierda … eran los nudillos de mi mano los que estaban destrozados .

Parece que la carne destrozada era en realidad mi propia carne.

_ Entonces …. Tu también has dominado ese poder, Sairaorg-san.-le dije

Sairaorg-san , estaba con los brazos cruzados y la parte de su abdomen tenia un cambio ….ahora era de un color negro metálico.

_ Lo siento por tu mano , pero no espere que tu velocidad aumentara de golpe así que mi cuerpo solo se defendió por reflejo.-dijo

Por reflejo ¿Eh? . Bueno si el también logro ser aceptado por mi Maestro , lo menos que tenía que haber logrado es dominar esa técnica.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **(POV Yubel)**

_Pensar que volvería a ver a Sairaorg-sama llegar a usar **´´eso´´**. Si quiere usarlo, entonces ese joven ya está acabado.-dijo Remus-san

_No , no es que quisiera usarlo … se vio obligado.

_Ojou-sama, ¿Que está diciendo?¿Como que se vio obligado?

_ Hmm ,Sai-kun no fue capaz de reaccionar a la velocidad de Tatsu-chan , pero…. gracias a su experiencia en batalla , su cuerpo se defendió por reflejo .-dije- Fu , y pensar que Sai-kun usaría uno de los poderes que el mismo decidió usar solo en una Crisis para el Inframundo. Bueno….. Sera interesante ver una pelea …. Entre dos usuarios de Haki.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **(POV Tatsumi)**

_No te preocupes por ello , sanara , además fue mi culpa por no atacar seriamente.

Mientras espere unos segundos a que mi mano sanara, me quite la chaqueta la cual ya quedo algo destrozada por esta batalla.

_Sairaorg-san , ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

El se mostro algo confundió. Pero aun así me respondió.

_Adelante

_ Tú , en todas esas ocasiones … ¿Tuviste miedo?.

El debió entender a que me refería , ya que su rostro se volvió sombrío.

_ Fufu , realmente eres especial Sekiryuutei .-dijo mientras miraba al cielo , como si recordara algo- Ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces estuve cerca de morir a manos de ´´Padre´´. Si … tuve miedo. Miedo de no lograrlo.

Miedo de no Lograrlo .¿Eh?. Si, ahora lo veo, esta persona y yo somos iguales. En ese momento también sentí esa clase miedo , miedo de fallar , de fallarle a….. ellas.

Solo tome un poco de aire , para relajar mi mente. No hay ninguna duda , este hombre es digno de respeto. Ante alguien así no puedo mostrar una actitud patética.

_ Bien , entonces te sugiero que ahora uses tu ´´Haki´´ de manera consciente , porque la próxima vez te pondré de rodillas.-le dije mientras cubría mis brazos en Haki. Solo que en mi cazo , mis brazos además de tomar un color metalico desprendían un aura de color carmesí.

Sairaorg-san hizo lo mismo y sus brazos se cubrían de un aura blanca mientras se ponía en guardia. Y sonreía de la emoción.

_Yu-nee , podrías cambiarnos de escenario, una pradera estaría bien.

No hubo respuesta , pero parece que si me escucho porque al instante nos encontrábamos en una hermosa pradera.

Me siento algo mal por esta zona , pero me tranquiliza saber que es una pradera artificial.

Nuestra pelea se reanudo.

Esta vez si pude seguir su velocidad , podía bloquear sus golpes y propinarle algunos. Pero lo mismo se aplicaba para el.

Cada vez que nuestros ataques coincidían se generaban truenos negros y el terreno se despedazaba .

¡Le pegué! ¡Y yo también fui golpeado! ¡Yo seguí golpeándolo! ¡También él siguió golpeándome! La cara. El estómago. El pecho. Los brazos. Me siguió golpeando y yo también continúe golpeándolo. Cada golpe que Sairaorg-san y yo nos damos es para comenzar a destruir nuestros cuerpos mutuamente. Naturalmente cada vez que no podemos esquivar el golpe del otro cubrimos la zona de impacto con Haki para reducir el daño pero aun así el dolor permanecía.

Aunque elevara mi poder , el no se quedaba atrás ya que también elevaba la cantidad de Touki emanando de su cuerpo.

Bien, si estamos iguales en cuerpo a cuerpo tendré que usar algo más.

Salte lo más alto posible para tomar distancia de él. Tomé una respiración profunda y llené mis pulmones con aire. Y entonces encendí un pequeño fuego dentro de mi estómago. ¡Creé llamas enormes en mi estómago y las escupí por la boca!

 **KaijinRyuu (Incineración del Dragón de Fuego)**

Boom...

Las llamas gigantescas han sumido todo a su alrededor y debido su intensidad el escenario se convirtió en algo parecido a un Infierno en Llamas . Incluso una fortaleza de Acero se reduciría a cenizas si recibiera este ataque …. Lastima que no estoy luchando contra una Fortaleza de Acero.

Entre las llamas pude apreciar un resplandor blanco el cual se movía sin problemas a través de este campo en llamas .

¡Peligro!

Por instinto me movi de mi posicion y…..

¡DOOOOOONNNNN!

Una onda de choque salio disparada desde el mar de llamas . Esta rozo ligeramente mi rostro y siguió su camino hasta atravesar el cielo. Si bien había una gran cantidad de nubes , estas fueron dispersadas por el ultimo ataque.

Bueno , si alguien lo suficientemente lejos viera esto pensaría que un cañon de aire disparo hacia el cielo. Pero este fenómeno se genero únicamente por un puñetazo de Sairaorg-san.

Mientras pensaba en eso , pude ver como Sairaorg-san se elevo de un salto y mientras seguía en el aire , una gran cantidad de hojas afiladas fueron lanzadas hacia mi , estas se originaron de sus… piernas.

Esquive lo mejor que pude pero debido a la cantidad se me hacia muy difícil.

Maldicion se siente que con solo mover sus piernas es capaz de generar tormentas.

Si estamos con esas entonces…

¡SLASHHHHHH!

Yo tambien realice lo mismo pero con mis garras , al final ambos ataques se anularon entre si.

Aunque algunos de sus ataques terminaron cortando varios arboles a mi alrededor.

No solo eso , inclusive mi cuerpo a recibido varios cortes , que aunque no son muy profundos me hacen pensar en lo grave que hubiese sido recibirlos todos .

Luego de esto solo aterrizamos en el suelo mientras no quitábamos la mirada del otro.

Jeje , el poder que tiene este sujeto es irreal.

Sus puños son capaces de romper cualquier defensa. Ademas de ser usados como terroríficos cañones de aire.

Sus piernas le permiten moverse a una velocidad que fácilmente rompe la barrera del sonido , y de poder generar vientos cortantes que arrazan con todo.

Sus artes marciales rompen todo esquema establecido , de hecho si alguien me dice que el invento las artes marciales le creería.

Y su cuerpo de constitución vigorosa es lo suficientemente duro como para creer que esta hecho de acero , no si a eso le sumas su haki diría que es como el diamante. Creo que además de recibir daño por sus golpes , tambien recibo daño cuando lo golpeo.

_Oh , es la primera vez que alguien queda en una pieza después de recibir mi **Rankyaku** ("Pierna Tormenta") , casi siempre terminan con los miembros amputados.-dijo con un rostro sombrio.

_ Lo siento pero ya pase por algo asi y prefiero no volver a pasar por esa experiencia.

Terminando nuestra charla nos lanzamos a luchar de frente nuevamente.

Si bien uso tanto brazos y piernas para pelear , Sairaorg-san no se queda atrás . El entiende que cada parte del cuerpo puede ser un arma durante una batalla.

Aunque el tiene mayor alcance que yo en un combate cercano , yo aun soy mas rápido , pero el agarra mi cara con su masiva mano. Azota mi cara contra el suelo mientras corre arrastrando mi cuerpo , luego salta mientras aun me sostiene con la intención de clavarme al piso , pero…. un segundo antes del impacto sujeto su brazo con mis manos y lo azoto a él contra el piso generando un gran cráter. El daño no parece ser tan grave y si lo fue él lo ignoro pues me sujeta del cuello y también impacta mi cuerpo contra el suelo aumentando la profundidad del cráter. No importa. No lo dejaría escapar , lo tomo del brazo y comienzo a girar sobre mi mismo , la fuerza centrifuga es tanta que se genera un torbellino , decido lanzarlo y dirijo la mayor parte de mi poder a mis piernas y brazos .

Cuanto el aterriza en el suelo de forma segura , el suelo donde yo estaba exploto y al instante le di a Sairaorg-san un fuerte puñetazo en el tórax ,dejándolo sin aire, al punto que mi brazo parecía querer reventar su espalda , aun así él no se quedó atrás y me hizo lo mismo ,volví a golpearlo y él me regresaba el golpe , así estuvimos por un buen rato hasta que me pateo en el rostro y yo le devolví la patada. Por la fuerza de estas dimos varias vueltas en el aire hasta tocar el piso y saltar , llegamos hasta el cielo y continuamos nuestra pelea.

Debido a que habíamos destrozado el campo , muchos de los escombros terminaron flotando en el cielo , y los usábamos como puntos de apoyo para seguir peleando en el aire.

Por el choque de nuestros Hakis parecía que se generaban truenos negros en el cielo.

Aunque esta dimensión estaba diseñada para auto-repararse , nuestra devastación era más rápida y pronto esto quedo tan dañado que difícilmente podría llamarse pradera.

Las heridas empezaban a hacerse mas visibles en nuestros cuerpos , pero en su rostro solo podía ver una sonrisa , parece ser que esta disfrutando de esto . Bueno… yo también lo hago.

Lo único que se podía ver a nuestro alrededor , eran escombros.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **(POV Yubel)**

_ Ara ara , esos dos deberían cuidar un poco más la naturaleza.-dije

_ Fufufu , es bueno ver que Sairaorg se divierta durante una pelea , hacia mucho que no lo veía sonreír así.-dijo Okaa-san.

_ Es cierto , hasta ahora todos sus contrincantes no le han servido ni de calentamiento. Así que casi siempre me pide que lo ayude con su entrenamiento.-dije.

_ Are , Yubel-chan , solo no seas muy ruda con él , su cuerpo ya de por si tiene muchas cicatrices.

_ Pero Okaa-san ¡Eso solo lo hace más varonil!.

Mientras teníamos esta agradable charla , un espacio se abrió a mi lado ….. Hmm , no esperaba que ellas vinieran , supongo que Tatsu-chan será castigado más tarde.

_Oh , cuanto tiempo sin verlas , Aleytia-chan , Asia-chan.

Quienes entraron a este espacio , fueron dos de mis queridas hermanas , y aunque esta debería ser una reunión emotiva no tenían una expresión muy amigable que digamos.

_ Hmm , si no son Aleytia-san y Asia-chan.

Solo cuando Okaa-san las llamo , su expresión se aligero un poco.

_ Es un gusto volverla a ver Misura-san , me alegra ver que se encuentre bien de salud.

_ Buenos días , Misura-sama , si siente alguna molestia no dude en pedirme ayuda.

_ No se preocupen por ello , más bien ¿están aquí por Tatsumi-kun?

_ Si , me preguntaba porque tardaba tanto en volver , pensabamos darle un doloroso castigo , pero parece que Sairaorg es un individuo a considerar.-dijo Aleytia-chan

_ Onee-sama, es Sairaorg Bael , del que hablamos .-dijo Asia-chan – Creo que es natural que Tatsumi-san tenga que estar pasando un momento difícil.

Me alegra saber que ellas reconocen la fuerza de mi Sai-kun . Pero debo decir lo mismo de Tatsu-chan. Sin embargo…

_ Mou , Uds. Dos no se olviden de mi – dije , inflando mis mejillas por el claro disgusto.

_ Yubel-Oneesama , me alegra verla tambien – dijo Asia-chan mientras saltaba sobre mi dándome un abrazo. Ahhh, Siempre tan adorable como un pequeño angel.

_ No es como si quisiera verte seguido, Yubel-nee. – dijo Aleytia-chan , jugando con su cabello y desviando la mirada algo sonrojada .

Fufufu , sigue siendo tan Tsundere como siempre.

_ Es un placer el tenerlas aquí , Aleytia-Ojousama , Asia-Ojousama – dijo Remus-dono inclinándose ante ellas.

_ Lo mismo digo Remus-dono , pero no necesita ser tan formal con nosotras cuando estamos en familia.- dijo Aleytia-chan.

_ Es cierto Remus-sama , después de todo Ud. es como un Padre para Sairaorg-san.-dijo Asia-chan.

_ Estoy muy agradecido por sus palabras.-dijo – Aunque no creo ser merecedor de tal privilegio.

Te equivocas . Estas muy Equivocado Remus-san.

Es como ellas dicen , aunque tu no pienses así , Yo , Misura-Okasan y Sai-kun sí.

Siendo rechazado por una basura que no merece ni ser recordado.

Siempre estuviste a su lado , no por algo simple como el deber de un sirviente . Cuidaste a ese niño como si fuera tu propio hijo . Lo amaste como un padre . Y del mismo modo el te quiere como un hijo.

Si bien es cierto que Sai-kun quiere volverse un Maou y asi cambiar el Inframundo para que la próxima generación de Demonios tengan un futuro mejor, también hay un motivo más….

.

.

.

.

.

En cuanto a la pelea entre estos 2 hombres… continuo por 3 horas.

Ninguno de los dos quería ceder.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **(POV Tatsumi)**

_Huff….. hufff

_Huff…huff

Ambos jadeábamos del cansancio, creo que ya estamos por llegar a nuestro limite.

Nuestros cuerpos están gravemente heridos . Aparte de las hemorragias por los órganos internos que están dañados y la sangre que cubre nuestros cuerpos por las múltiples fracturas y cortes que tenemos prácticamente en todo el cuerpo, apenas si nos podemos mantener de pie.

Nuestros rostros no están en las mejores condiciones, el suyo tienen varias moretones , inclusive su ojo izquierdo esta completamente rojo , eso dice mucho de las hemorragias internas que tiene en todo el cuerpo. El mío debe de estar igual o incluso peor , creo que llego a tirarme la mitad de mis dientes. Jaja , esto es increíble , aun con mi acelerada regeneración , las heridas que recibí de el no sanan como de costumbre. Estoy casi seguro de que si Rías Gremory me llega a dar con su Poder de la Destrucción , aun seria capaz de regenerarme , pero este sujeto solo con sus puños me ha provocado daños que imposibilitan eso.

Parece que…. El próximo golpe será el ultimo.

Nos detuvimos , y nuestras miradas se cruzaron .

Aunque estábamos seriamente heridos.

Aunque parecía que las puertas de la muerte estaban por abrirse para nosotros.

Aun así, nosotros….

_ ¨¨ ¨¨Pfff, PuHahahahahaha¨¨ ¨¨ - ambos nos empezamos a reír.

Pueden llamarnos locos si quieren , pero no pude evitar reírme después de haber cruzado puños con él.

Dicen que cuando dos guerreros del mismo nivel se enfrentan , pueden saber lo que el otro piensa sin necesidad de intercambiar palabra alguna.

Pude sentirlo en sus puños . Un obsesionado pensamiento en ganar. Una resolución de aceptar la muerte. Un espíritu en el que puede apostar todo lo que tiene para su sueño.

No importa que ataque le lance , el no retrocederá , solo sigue adelante , así de simple, por lo tanto yo no me contuve en mis golpes , hacerlo seria lo mismo a insultarlo.

Del mismo modo me alegra saber que él tampoco se contuvo , supongo que también sabe cómo me siento ahora. Me reconoce como un igual.

_ Tu y yo nos parecemos bastante, Sekiryuu- , no , Nagumo Tatsumi – me dijo con una sonrisa cálida. – parece que …..huff…ambos tenemos….. el mismo sueño.

Lo sabia. El también apunta a ese lugar. No. Aún más lejos , puedo verlo en sus ojos. Este tipo está loco aunque creo que soy la persona menos indicada para decirle eso.

_ Ah , es verdad-le digo mientras sonrió .- Que dices si le ponemos fin a esto , Sairaorg Bael. No me guardes rencor si mueres.

_Oh , Nagumo Tatsumi. Lo mismo te digo.

Dejando toda defensa de lado , con la clara intención de matar saliendo de nosotros , llevamos nuestro poder hasta el limite.

_¡UOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Mientras extraía todo el poder que podía de mí , se generaba un aura Carmesí alrededor de mi cuerpo ,del mismo modo el incremento su Touki al punto de que su cuerpo parecía arder en llamas blancas , estas comenzaron a tomar la forma de un León Gigante el cual me miraba amenazadoramente.

El león rugió.

[¡ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR...!]

Casi sentí que mis tímpanos se romperían por la intensidad de ese rugido , incluso se genero una onda de choque la cual hizo que mi cuerpo retrocediera considerablemente , pero pude resistirlo.

Este poder está claro que es el resultado de entrenamientos infernales no es algo que haya conseguido con un esfuerzo a medias.

De igual modo mi energía tomaba la forma de un Dragón de Color Carmesi. Gracias a esto podía permanecer de pie frente a este hombre.

Me alegro de tenerte como oponente….no ….. como rival.

Por eso. ¡Es por eso que quiero derrotarte, Sairaorg-san!

_¡OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

La dimensión en la que nos encontrábamos parece que colapsara con el siguiente choque.

Y asi….

Un solo destello fue apreciado por los espectadores, un choque entre un Dragón Carmesí y un León Blanco genero una onda expansiva que termino por destruir **´´Space´´** , ambos luchadores terminaron el encuentro con sus puños impactando el rostro de su oponente. Sin saber quién de los dos sería el primero en caer Yubel, Aleytia, Asia, Misura y Remus abandonaron la dimensión la cual estaba a punto de colapsar.

 **[Inframundo – Jardines del Territorio Bael]**

_ Fufufu , pensar que terminaríamos saliendo de **´´Space´´** , bueno creo que le pediré a Otou-san que fabrique uno nuevo , este diseño ya lleva obsoleto 2 años.-dijo Yubel.

_ Ojou-sama , ¿Dónde están esos dos? No me diga que ¿Acaso desaparecieron junto con la dimensión? – dijo Remus-san , con un rastro alarmado.

_ Hmm, no lo creo, mientras uno de ellos se mantenga consciente aún pueden salir. Además, esta solo fue un encuentro de práctica.

_¿Practica?

_ Oh , no te lo dije , Sai-kun y Tatsu-chan ….. no usaron ni la mitad de todo su poder. Después de todo ninguno de los dos uso su Sacred Gear.

Esto dejo a Remus con un nudo en la garganta , con solo esa pelea de practica , esos dos terminaron destruyendo toda una Dimensión. Y aun podían llevar su poder más allá.

_ P-Pero , con esas heridas , si van más allá podrían morir.

_No se preocupe Remus-san , ellos ya confirmaron lo que querían saber.

_¿Lo que querían saber?

Remus no entendía a que se refería Yubel .

_ Despues de esta pequeña pelea ambos se convertirán en grandes Rivales , Fufufufu.

Justo en ese instante un espacio en el aire se quebró , generando un agujero por el cual cayeron dos cuerpos los cuales estaban apunto de impactar con el suelo , pero….uno de ellos tomo al otro y aterrizo limpiamente. Era Tatsu-chan , solo que se veía diferente , además de sus Dragon Clows , sus ojos verdes como esmeraldas cambiaron y ahora lucía unos ojos rojos con una pupila de ranura cruzada en el centro. Su mirada era sombría . Además ahora desprendía un aura atemorizante ….. honestamente ahora mismo uno solo podía sentir que estaba frente a una bestia salvaje que estaba a punto de saltar sobre su presa.

Remus-san sintiendo lo amenazante que era el individuo frente a él , se puso de inmediato enfrente de Misura-okaasan para protegerla , Yo me acerque a Asia-chan solo para estar segura , aunque tengo una idea de como terminara todo esto. Después de todo la única en dar un paso adelante sin ningún tipo de vacilación fue Aleytia-chan.

_Oh , hacia mucho tiempo que no te veía , me da gusto volverte a ver… Incursio.-dijo Aleytia-chan.

Frente a ella se encontraba , Incursio , EL Dragón de la Calamidad.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Y bien hasta aquí otro capitulo .**

 **Es el más largo que he escrito. Espero haya sido de su gusto.**

 **En cuanto a las técnicas de Sairaorg . Si mas de uno se habrá dado cuenta de donde provienen. Mi opinión personal es que poderes así le quedan como anillo al dedo a este tipo.**

 **La historia continuara , pero no estoy seguro de cuando poder subir el Próximo capitulo.**

 **Sin más que decir hasta la próxima.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4: He vuelto**

 **[Inframundo – Castillo Gremory]**

Yo Sirzechs Lucifer me encontraba revisando unos documentos, en compañía de mi esposa Grayfia Lucifugus. Tenía que preparar todo para la reunión con Azazel, aunque confió en Tatsumi-kun, nunca está de más tener un plan de respaldo.

Todo parecía ir bien hasta….

¡Escalofríos!

Una aterradora presencia ataco mi cuerpo, se sentía… como si hubieran colocado una guadaña en mi garganta, la cual solo necesitaba ser tirada para arrancarme la cabeza, esto… me hizo saltar de mi asiento. Tire los documentos y me puse en guardia, me acerque de inmediato a Grayfiaquien también hizo lo mismo.

Esto es claramente la presencia de un monstruo. Y el poder que posee no se compara con nada que haya sentido antes. Si tuviera que compararlo con algo, como mínimo…. diría que esta al nivel de un Maou. No pertenece a nadie que conozca, pero … sin lugar a dudas, esto es el poder de un Dragón.

¡Espera! ¿Dónde he sentido antes esta presencia?... Aunque es aterradora, como si la desprendiera una bestia salvaje sedienta de sangre … me da mucha nostalgia. Estoy seguro de que no es la primera vez que siento algo como esto.

Intente averiguar de dónde provenía , me tomo algo de tiempo , pero cuando logre ubicarla , supe que se encontraba en dirección del territorio del Clan Bael.

Por el nivel de amenaza, los únicos que podrían estar a la par serian Sairaorg, su esposa Yubel-kun y … Tatsumi-kun. Los dos anteriores aunque son fuertes, no desprenderían este tipo de presencia, entonces… la única opción sería … sí , no cabe la menor duda , si lo que me conto Hajime-san es cierto, esto quiere decir que ….´´ **eso** ´´ ha despertado.

_Y pensar que una pelea con Sairaorg provocaría su despertar. Hajime-san ¿Qué clase de monstruo fue al que decidiste tomar como tu hijo?

_Sirzechs ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir? ¿A quién pertenece esta presencia? (Grayfia)

Para que incluso Grayfia deje de lado su papel como maid y se dirija a mi como mi esposa, quiere decir que ella también entiende la magnitud de la situación.

Por ahora solo debo explicarle la situación para tranquilizarla.

_Está bien, no te alarmes , creí que sería mejor si lo experimentamos en vez de contarte que era. Solo que ….no esperaba que llegáramos a esto….. El individuo al que le pertenece esta presencia es…. al otro Tatsumi-kun. (Sirzechs)

_¿Que dices?¿Como que al otro Tatsumi? (Grayfia)

Entiendo que se sienta confundida y no quiera creerlo. Pero no cabe la menor duda. Este poder le pertenece al otro ser que vive dentro de Tatsumi-kun.

_ Veras ,cuando le envía la solicitud de Sairaorg a Hajime-san, el me advirtió que si esos dos entraban en combate , era inevitable que el otro ser que vive dentro de Tatsumi-kun, despertara. Me dio una breve explicación de quien era , pero … (Sirzechs)

_¿Pero?. (Grayfia)

_Me dijo que no importara el tipo de impresión inicial tengamos de él , aun así no es alguien que represente una amenaza … o al menos no es una amenaza para aquellos a los que considere importantes para él. (Sirzechs)

Esto de algún modo logro devolverle la calma y darle tranquilidad , así que solo volvió a su postura de siempre.

_ No termino de comprender todo esto . Pero … ¿Qué otra cosa además del Welsh Dragón habita dentro del cuerpo de Tatsumi-sama?. (Grayfia)

_Recuerdas que te mencione que llegue a ver la silueta de dos Dragones cuando tuve esa extraña conversación con el cuando solo era un niño. (Sirzechs)

_ Si , Ud. menciono dos figuras , así que, si uno de ellos es el Welsh Dragón … ¿A quién pertenece la otra figura?. (Grayfia)

_Hajime-san no entro en muchos detalles, pero si menciono su nombre, tal parece que ese ser responde al nombre de **Incursio.** (Sirzechs)

_ ¿Incursio? ….Hmm, no , jamás he oído hablar de algún dragón con ese nombre. (Grayfia)

_ Tampoco yo. He buscado alguna pista de quien podría ser, pero no he encontrado nada. Aun así …sin importar de donde pueda originarse este ser, Hajime-san me dio unas palabras sobre él. (Sirzechs)

_¿Qué fue lo que le dijo?(Grayfia)

 _ **Por tu propio bien, por el bien de tu familia, por el bien del Inframundo y por el futuro que esperas llegar a ver. No hagas a ese sujeto tu enemigo…. Porque en un futuro muy próximo, si nos llegan a comparar, pues…. todos y cada uno de ustedes estarán suplicando que sea yo al que deban tener como enemigo.**_

Después de repetir palabra por palabra lo que me dijo Hajime-san , Grayfia…. solo tenía una expresión pálida, estuvo en silencio por un buen rato, hasta que cerró los ojos y dejo salir un suspiro . Al abrirlos, pude ver que tenía una expresión tan fría que incluso llego a helarme la sangre. Esa mirada … era la de alguien que tenía un claro deseo de matar. Solo se inclinó ligeramente y dejo salir unas palabras que sonaban carentes de toda emoción.

_Sirzechs-sama , discúlpeme un momento … hay cierto asunto que tengo que resolver.

Supuse que llegaríamos a esto. Solo pude soltar un largo suspiro y persuadirla para que se detenga.

_Grayfia ….¿Eres consciente de lo que estas apunto de hacer?

Ella… no detuvo su avance y sin voltear a verme me dijo

_Si lo que Nagumo Hajime es cierto, entonces… no puedo dejar que algo como _**eso**_ ande libre. Ud. mejor que nadie debe entender que… para que ese hombre se exprese así de alguien, quiere decir que **Incursio** algún día será una amenaza la cual no podrá ser controlada por ningún medio. No tengo que confrontarlo para saber que …. El nivel de poder que sentimos ahora ….no es más que un fragmento de lo que realmente es capaz. Ahora que aún podemos … tenemos que eliminarlo.

_¿Crees tener lo necesario para lograrlo?

_Si solo soy yo la que lo confronta, diría que es un 50-50 de posibilidad que lo mate o que él me mate a mí. Pero, estoy segura que incluso los actuales Maou Beelzebub, Leviatán y Asmodeos reconocen a este ser como una amenaza que requiere atención inmediata. Si todos peleamos a la vez, estoy segura que podemos ganar sin mucha dificultad.

Para que lo consideres hasta ese punto, quizá puedas lograrlo , pero….

_No me estaba refiriendo a si tendrás el poder para cumplir tu objetivo…. Lo que quiero saber es si… ¿Realmente quieres matar … al hermano mayor de tu propio hijo?

Esta vez Grayfia se detuvo, la intención de matar que desprendía desapareció como si solo hubiera sido una ilusión, su cuerpo empezó a temblar y un aire de tristeza empezó a cubrirla. Yo…. No necesito pedirle que me voltee a ver para saber que ahora mismo… está llorando.

Está claro que esto le duele más de lo que podría expresar con palabras. Ella es consciente de que, si quiere matar a **Incursio** , entonces también terminara matando a Tatsumi-kun.

_ Una madre que asesina al hermano mayor de su hijo o…. un hermano mayor que mata a la madre de su hermano menor… como Padre, no puedo permitir que mi hijo pase por ninguna de estas experiencias.

 **[Inframundo - Jardines del Clan Bael]**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **(POV Yubel)**

Después de que la pelea entre Tatsu-chan y Sai-kun llegara a su fin, los estábamos esperando para tratar sus heridas , pero…. nadie pudo predecir que **´´el´´** se mostraría.

Fufufu , parece ser que la pelea de antes termino despertándolo. Se ve que esta algo enojado, sino no desprendería esta siniestra presión la cual bastaría para provocar que animales salvajes e incluso las más feroces bestias demoniacas mueran por el miedo.

Hmm , bue~no por el momento ya cubrí a Misura-Okaa-san con mi propia energía , de ese modo la presión no tendrá efecto en ella. Aleytia-chan y Asia-chan , no la necesitan y en cuanto a Remus-san , creo que será mejor que se acostumbre a esto. Luego de disculpare con usted.

En cuanto a **Incursio…**

 **Él** …Casi nunca tiene interés en el resto, así que rara vez podemos hablarle, no, para ser precisos , rara vez puede mostrarse y hablar con los demás , pero el hecho de que se muestre por voluntad propia quiere decir que mi lindo Sai-kun llamo su atención.

Fufufu , Sai-kun creo que la suerte esta de tu lado , parece que tendrás dos rivales por el precio de uno.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **(POV Remus)**

Luego de haber presenciado la pelea entre mi Amo, Sairaorg-sama y el Sekiryuutei Nagumo Tatsumi-sama, terminamos siendo expulsados de la zona conocida como **´´Space´´**.

Debo admitir que estoy sorprendido por el poder que posee ese joven. Hasta ahora nadie que sea de la misma Generación de Sairaorg-sama le ha significado un reto.

Ahora mismo esta en un nivel en el cual nadie se opondría si es que le dan el puesto de Maou.

Si es que esto no es todo de lo que es capaz ese muchacho, entonces será como Yubel-Ojousama menciona … ellos dos se volverán grandes rivales.

Pero dejando eso de lado , estaba preocupado por si los dos terminarían muertos al hacer colapsar esa dimensión, no obstante me sentí aliviado cuando los vi volver a nuestro lado. Gracias a mi naturaleza pude confirmar que ambos se encontraban vivos , tal vez muy heridos , pero estoy seguro de que podremos curarlos .

Debería sentirme aliviado por el regreso de ambos , pero… antes de siquiera dar un paso para acercarme a ellos , mi cuerpo se congelo en el acto .

¿Q-Qué demonios es esto? S-Se siente… como si alguien que no soy yo …le ordenara a mi cuerpo quedarse quieto , algo me impide avanzar.

Mi cuerpo empezó a temblar y un frio recorrió mi cuerpo. Fue entonces que lo entendí. Aquello que me paralizo … no fue otra cosa que mi instinto.

Este me hizo entender, no, me obligo a entender que… si me muevo en los más mínimo…. Moriré.

No…Mi instinto me paralizo porque … la presencia del ser que se encuentra frente a mí me hace darme cuenta que …ya estoy muerto.

Ahora mismo mi instinto me grita... HUYE.

Al haber acompañado a mi amo Sairaorg-sama , naturalmente de algún modo me he acostumbrado a soporta la presión que llega a ejercer cuando libera su poder , pero….

¿Qué clase de absurda broma es esta? …. Este …. Monstruo.

No importa que tenga la misma apariencia , lo que esta frente a mí no puede ser aquel muchacho que hasta hace poco conocí.

Pude comprobarlo al verlo con mis propios ojos.

La forma en que peleaba , su expresión durante la batalla , su postura y lo más importante la naturaleza de su poder. Estaba claro que ese muchacho respetaba la fuerza del oponente frente él. Veía a su oponente no como una amenaza o enemigo ….. lo veía como un rival.

Sentía una gran nobleza desbordando de ese joven , por supuesto que también sentía el enorme orgullo, que es algo natural en los dragones , pero justo por eso… me rehusó a creer que el ser frente a mi sea la misma persona.

Se siente como si alguna clase de monstruo que solo podrías ver en tus peores pesadillas se hubiera puesto su piel para hacerse pasar por él , eso es lo que quisiera creer.

Aunque tenía el cuerpo lleno de mortales heridas generadas por la pelea anterior , aun así podía sentir su siniestra aura que te hacía sentir que estabas muerto y sus ojos que te veían como nada más que una presa. No , olvida eso, se siente como si el simple hecho de estar en su presencia , le resultara una molestia. Como si el simple hecho de existir …. Fuera una razón para matarnos.

Honestamente …quería darme la vuelta , tomar a Misura-sama y huir . Si se trata de Ojou-sama y sus hermanas estoy casi seguro de que podrán huir por su cuenta. Pero… huir no es una opción para mi. Después de todo… en los hombros de ese … monstruo …. se encontraba inconsciente Sairaorg-sama.

Mi mayor temor seria que lo matase mientras estaba inconsciente , de hecho, estuve por lanzarme a atacarlo, aun sabiendo que la muerte es lo único que me espera , pero….

Él dejo el cuerpo del inconsciente Sairaorg-sama a un lado, mientras volteaba a vernos.

Aunque está claro que su mirada no está dirigida hacia mí , aun así siento una aplastante presión que me puso de rodillas.

Honestamente, pensaba lanzarme a tomar el cuerpo de mi Amo y tratar sus heridas , pero se que si doy algún paso hacia adelante , este ser me aniquilara.

Hice mi mayor esfuerzo por evitar que la presión me dejase inconsciente y tirado en el suelo. Aunque sudo a cataratas y tiemblo del miedo por estar frente a algo así , la voz de cierta dama hizo que mi consciencia volviera a la realidad.

_Oh , hacia mucho tiempo que no te veía , me da gusto volver a verte … Incursio.

Estas palabras fueron dichas por Aleytia-Ojousama , quien se acercaba sin ninguna preocupación al monstruo que aparenta ser Tatsumi-sama. Es increíble que ella no se muestre afectada en lo más mínimo por la intensa presión que emite este ser.

Es como si fuese algo natural para ella estar frente a un ser como él.

Pero ¿Por qué lo llamo Incursio? ¿Su nombre no es Nagumo Tatsumi? No, este no es el momento para preocuparse por eso. Ella corre peligro al acercarse a ese monstruo.

Intente detenerla de seguir avanzando , pero Yubel-Ojousama , levanto su mano , dándome a entender que no interfiera. Quise insistir, pero en su rostro se formo una cálida sonrisa .

Esa sonrisa, solo muestra esa sonrisa cuando quiere consolar a alguien. Es como si me dijera: **´´Esta bien , solo observa´´**. Frente a un monstruo como el que tengo frente a mí, sería imposible que alguien no entrara en pánico , pero , si Yubel-Ojousama lo dice , no me queda más que confiar en sus palabras. He aprendido a confiar en esta dama desde el fondo de mi corazón, por lo tanto debo creer en ella.

Cuando volví mi mirada a **´´eso´´** , él… se había dado la vuelta , tomando una postura para salir de aquí lo más rápido posible , pero….

Justo en ese momento círculos mágicos empezaron a aparecer por toda partes alrededor de Incursio . A partir de estos círculos mágicos, grilletes de luz surgieron, y lo ataron . Sus manos sus pies , su torso , su cuello e incluso sus ojos fueron bloqueados por estos grilletes .

¿Por qué paso esto?¿Quien lo hizo? ¿Sera esta la razón por la que Ojou-sama me dijo que no me preocupara?

Aun así, Aleytia-Ojousama seguía acercándose más y más a ese monstruo ,el cual, aunque este atado de esa forma , no deja de darme un mal augurio, quería decirle que tenga cuidado, , pero **´´eso´´** dijo sus primeras palabras las cuales parecían una maldición.

 **_ ¿Feliz de verme? Suena muy gracioso viniendo de la persona que me aprisiona de esta manera. (Incursio)**

No solo su presencia, incluso su voz es diferente ¿Realmente es la misma persona?

_ Es culpa tuya por intentar escapar de mí, te he dicho cientos de veces que no lo hagas, y ahora mismo no estoy de humor para dejarte ir así nada más. (Aleytia)

Dijo mientras parecía que los grilletes se apretaban más al cuerpo de Incursio .

 **_ Si tiene que ver con hacerte esperar a ti y a Asia , en mi defensa , todo es culpa del idiota de Tatsumi , se emocionó demasiado con la pelea y se olvidó de lo que les prometió. (Incursio)**

 **_** Joo ,… En ese caso ,¿no pudiste recordárselo? (Aleytia)

 **_Estaba dormido, sabes que así no puedo…(Incursio)**

 **_** Estuve viendo la pelea y está claro que estabas despierto desde hace tres horas… No me mientas… no me gusta(Aleytia)

Dijo mientras ponía un semblante triste. Me resulta increíble que ponga una expresión así .(Remus)

 **_Es normal que las personas mientan cuando sienten peligro ¿No? El mundo entero solo está lleno de mentiras y personas que las dicen. Así que… una mentira más, una mentira menos , ¿hace alguna diferencia?(Incursio)**

_Aun así… no quiero que seas tú el que me mienta, y mucho menos cuando se trata de mí.

Esta vez Aleytia-Ojousama desvió la mirada y se veía mucho más triste .

 **_Haa(Suspiro) , bien … ya entendí . No pongas esa cara , supongo que yo también me interese en el oponente que le toco esta vez y perdí la noción del tiempo. Luego me encargare de regañar a ese idiota por hacerlas esperar.**

!CRACK¡

Después de decir eso , los grilletes que tenía en su brazo derecho empezaron a quebrarse hasta que se rompieron , llevando su mano libre hacia el rostro de Aleytia-Ojousama , solo se limitó a acariciar su mejilla. Fue entonces que la aplastante presión desapareció como si solo fuese una ilusión y el ser llamado Incursio, sonrió de una manera tan suave que me costaba creer que alguien como él pudiera mostrar ese tipo de expresiones(Remus)

 **_Yo también estoy feliz de verte … Aleytia(Incursio)**

Cuando termino de hablar, ella se lanzó sobre él y lo abrazo. Mientras tenía en su rostro una sonrisa tan dulce, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía triste. Lo mismo podría decirse de Incursio.

Si uno viera esta escena, solo pensaría que ellos se abrazan por miedo a perder a la persona que tiene enfrente, como si no quisieran dejar ir al otro. Solo con verlos, sentí como si fueran una pareja destinada a estar juntos, pero a la vez no estarlo. ¿Por qué me sentiría así?

Luego de un largo tiempo se separaron y Aleytia-Ojousama coloco sus manos en el rostro de Incursio.

_Entonces , ¿realmente lo sientes?

 **_Bueno , si hay alguna forma de enmendarlo … lo hare mientras este en mis posibilidades.**

_Por supuesto, jamás te pediría algo irrazonable. Así que ¿Escucharas mi petición?

 **_Si**

 **_** Entonces … ¿Me pregunto si harías un Dogeza para mi?

 **(NT: Dogeza : arrodillarse en el suelo con ambas rodillas y ambas manos tocando el suelo, y también la frente.)**

Ante tal demanda.

Incursio estaba un poco sorprendido por la demanda que sus ojos se abrieron de par en par

 **_ …Lo que pides es inesperadamente directo.**

 **_** ¿No lo puedes hacer?

_ **No , si es algo como eso está bien , más bien creí que como es de Aleytia de quien hablamos, me pedirías hacer algo más extraño.**

Al escuchar eso , Aleytia-Ojousama alzo las cejas e hizo una expresión hosca

_Que grosero. A pesar de ser una gentil mujer que vino y te dio un dulce abrazo.

 **´´Creo que una mujer gentil no bloquearía los movimientos de otro con cadenas como estas´´**

_ **_De todas maneras , si realizo el Dogeza , dejaras que el pasado sea pasado acerca de cómo te hice esperar ¿cierto?**

 **_** Una mujer no se retracta de sus palabras

Aleytia asintió firmemente. Viendo eso **Incursio** resolvió su determinación

_ **Lo tengo…Incluso yo siento que lo que hice es imperdonable después de todo así que…**

_Entonces por favor espera un poco . Voy a preparar una plancha de azanthium.

Diciendo eso Aleytia-Ojousama levanto su mano hacia el cielo e invoco un círculo mágico de gran tamaño … del cual salió una plancha de azanthium del tamaño de una persona. La cual por el grosor y las demás dimensiones que tiene , fácilmente pesaría dos toneladas.

Por lo que tengo entendido este mineral Azanthium es el material más duro que se puede encontrar en este mundo. Además de eso, por lo que me dijo Yubel-Ojousama nadie más que la familia de Nagumo Hajime parece poseer este material.

Cuando la plancha de azanthium se dejó caer por efecto de la gravedad … fue atrapada fácilmente por la delicada mano de Aleytia-Ojousama , incluso el piso donde estaba se terminó quebrando por el peso de dicha plancha, pero a ella no le afecto en lo más mínimo.

Olviden lo de dos toneladas. Para quebrar el piso con una pequeña caída , más bien diría que pesa entr toneladas.

Lo que es aterrador aquí es que esta dama pueda levantar tal peso sin la más mínima dificultad. Ciertamente, a veces olvido la monstruosa fuerza que posee Aleytia-Ojousama.

_ **¿Eh? …. Espera un segundo ¿Qué harás con algo como eso?**

_Quieres mostrar tu sinceridad ¿cierto? . Las personas en el pasado solían decirlo. Si el sentimiento de culpa está llenando el corazón, harán un dogeza incluso si deben hacerlo sobre una plancha de hierro que rostiza su piel y derrite sus huesos. Claro que en tu caso lo mas conveniente será usar azanthium en lugar de hierro.

_¡ **Pero ¿Por qué esa plancha rostizaría mi piel y derretiría mis hue—**

 **Incursio** fue incapaz de terminar lo que quería decir y es porque la plancha de azanthium que sostenía Aleytia-Ojousama empezó a calentarse hasta el punto de ponerse al rojo vivo.

Si recuerdo bien la temperatura que se necesita para que este material se vuelva liquido… como mínimo debe de ser de 10000°C.

Es increíble que aumente su temperatura al punto suficiente para que el metal no se vuelva liquido. Y aun mas es que todavía lo sostenga sin esfuerzo.

Después de estar segura de que la temperatura era la adecuada, lanzo la plancha de hierro al piso con un leve movimiento de su muñeca.

Por su gran peso, al momento de impactar genero un pequeño temblor que me hizo entender que su peso no era una broma, y debido a su alta temperatura, la plancha se hundió aun más en el piso.

Debido a su alta temperatura, si alguien intentase colocar una pieza de carne encima de la plancha, bueno , dicha persona se cocinaría junto con la carne.

¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK!

Con ese sonido , las demás cadenas que aprisionaban a **Incursio** se rompieron , dejándolo en libertad.

Luego una dama le pidio— le ordeno con una sonrisa, tan dulce que te haría pensar que es una diosa…pero yo claramente podía la sombra de un demonio detrás de esa sonrisa.

_Bue~no , entonces por favor… adelante y muéstrame tu sinceridad.

.

.

.

.

.

Confundido por cómo se estaba desarrollando este asunto, volví a mirar a Yubel-Ojousama

_Eto , Ojou-sama , podría explicarme lo que está pasando . (Remus)

_Hmm , bue~no, creo que sería mejor si te lo explicara Asia-chan (Yubel)

Dijo mientras ponía me daba una sonrisa forzada, tal parece que no desea hablar de este asunto. Creo que no puedo culparla … sinceramente no tengo idea de lo que está pasando.

Mirando a Asia-Ojousama , vi que también tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. Solo que sus ojos no parecen estar sonriendo en lo más mínimo.

_No se preocupe Remus-sama, esta solo es Aleytia-Oneesama desahogando su ira. (Asia)

_¿Desahogando su ira? (Remus)

_Bue~no , Tatsumi-san nos dijo que terminaría pronto su pelea con Sairaorg-san para poder cumplir el otro asunto de mucha mayor importancia. (Asia)

Esto ultimo lo dijo con mucha seriedad , para que esta dama que podría ser la viva imagen de un ángel ponga ese tipo de expresión , quiere decir que se trataba de algo serio.

Tragando algo de saliva, le pregunte.

_¿Que… tipo de asunto? (Remus)

_Una intensa noche de amor con Onee-sama y conmigo por supuesto. (Asia)

.

.

.

.

_¿Eh? (Remus)

_ Es como lo oye , Tatsumi-san prometió volver para darnos mucho amor por la noche , pero se tardó demasiado que Onee-sama y yo tuvimos que venir a buscarlo. Es natural que estemos enojadas ¿Verdad?. (Asia)

Así que… resumiendo , ambas están enojadas porque Tatsumi-sama no llego a su **´´cita´´** con ellas.

_Ud. entenderá , si alguien rompe una promesa… ese alguien debe ser castigado ¿verdad? (Asia)

Dijo… con la misma sonrisa que Aleytia-Ojousama , pero … sus ojos eran los de un depredador nato que no tendrá piedad con su presa.

_P-Pero por lo que Ud. dice , la promesa se la hizo Tatsumi-sama , así que **Incursio-dono** no es del todo culpable ¿verdad? (Remus)

_Eso no es del todo cierto, ya que **Incursio-san** es el mismo Tatsumi-san, aunque al mismo tiempo no lo es. (Asia)

_Sigo sin entenderla. Pero …ese castigo probablemente lo matara. ¿No podrían reconsiderar su castigo?. (Remus)

_Are , Remus-sama … ¿Dijo algo? (Asia)

_Nope… no dije nada. (Remus)

No , en realidad no importa como lo veas, eso era una muerte segura pero… temo por mi vida si sigo intentando apoyar a **Incursio-dono**.

Lo siento mucho , pero tengo mucho por lo que vivir todavía, lo entiendes ¿verdad?.

Si algo he aprendido en el tiempo que llevo conviviendo con Yubel-Ojousama , es que … las mujeres de la familia Nagumo … son más diabólicas que los demonios una vez que están enfadadas.

Así que, si logras sobrevivir a eso … espero que podamos llevarnos bien.

 **_** Pero lo más importante… Onee-sama está molesta porque no lo ha visto por mucho tiempo y solo decidió aparecerse en una situación de vida o muerte.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **(POV …..Incursio)**

 _¿Por qué …carajos… estoy…..metido… en esto?_

 _Luego de la pelea entre Tatsumi y Sairaorg , los dos terminaron noqueados , y como la ´´Space´´ estaba por colapsar , tuve que tomar el control del cuerpo y sacarlos a ambos de ese lugar de mala muerte._

 _Salve sus puñeteros traseros de una muerte segura._

 _Lo normal sería recibir palabras de gratitud ¿verdad?_

 _Ya saben algo como : ´´Incursio-san gracias por salvar las jodidas vidas de nuestras novios , sin ti que haríamos´´_

 _Algo así…_

 _Pero en vez de gratitud… me encuentro con un demonio con apariencia de ángel._

 _Nagumo Aleytia_

 _Honestamente estoy reconsiderando si fue buena idea dejarme enamorar por una mujer como ella._

 _¿Qué mierda es eso de un Dogeza en una plancha al rojo vivo?_

 _¿Quieres matarme? ¿Lo quieres hacer verdad?_

 _Fue justo porque me esperaba algo como esto , que quise escapar lo más rápido posible._

 _Cuando me abrazo pensé que dejaría pasar el no recordarle a este idiota el que tenía que llegar a tiempo con ella y Asia._

 _No perderé mi tiempo pidiéndole ayuda a Asia, porque está claro que le dará el visto bueno a Aleytia o podría sugerirle algo peor._

 _Estas condenadas mujeres han sacado lo irracional de su maldito Padre._

 _Aún recuerdo que me tomo mucho trabajo tener que vencer a ese tipo cuando lo enfrente junto a Tatsumi para pasar su prueba._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Olvidemos eso , es una molestia recordar…_

 **_No lo siento hasta ese punto sabes. (Incursio)**

Mi voz se volvió osca por tener que soportar todas estas tonterías.

Luego la mirada de Aleytia se volvió fría.

_Entonces no te perdonare (Aleytia)

 **_...Si estas asi…¿Entonces no planeabas perdonarme desde el principio, cierto? (Incursio)**

_ Si , por supuesto ¿Era obvio , no? (Aleytia)

Respondiendo sin tratar de ocultar su mal humor, se acerco a mi , levanto su mano y toco mi mejilla. Y entonces con un fuerte pellizco, mientras se arrodillaba , forzosamente recostó mi cabeza sobre su regazo.

Por alguna razón , cada vez que ella hace esto… siento que mi corazón puede sentirse en paz.

Aun así, tengo todo el cuerpo hecho trizas por la pelea con Sairaorg, y ahora estoy siendo tratado tan forzosamente que hizo que me doliera el cuello. Estuve a punto de decirle : **´´¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?´´** , en protesta mientras dirigía mi mirada hacia ella, pero…justo ahí , toda palabra de protesta … se ahogó en mi garganta.

Los ojos de Aleytai … esos ojos … de un rojo carmesí más profundo que la sangre…me miraban desde arriba …con un amor tan grande que se sentía que se iba a desbordar.

Podía verme perfectamente reflejado en esos ojos

Esos ojos que me hacen perder la cordura.

Unos ojos que jamás me perderían de vista , no importa a donde vaya, siempre me encontraría.

_¿Qué tipo de sentimiento crees que he tenido mientras esperaba que regresaras para volverte a tocar así de nuevo?... Nunca te perdonare. No te perdonare por siempre jamás. (Aleytia)

Mientras acariciaba mi mejilla, dejo salir esas palabras que solo podrían considerarse una maldición… pero lo hacía usando un tono tan dulce como si recitara amor.

Escuchando sus palabras con ese tono de voz, solo pude llegar a una conclusión…

 _´´Ah mierda´´_

Ante tal seriedad que excedía por completo lo racional. Solo deje escapar un ligero suspiro.

Ante ese tipo de amor incondicional que podría hasta ser enfermizo.

Ciertamente, en lugar de eso … era mucho mejor ser odiado.

Corrijo lo que digo … ¿Por qué deje que una mujer como ella … se enamorase de mi?

Si era odiado , podría disculparme. Si ella estaba realmente enojada estaría bien disculparme.

Pero… no tenia forma de responder a un amor que no se apagaría después de que hubieran pasado 3 años.

Después de vencer a Nagumo Hajime, he estado ausente por tres años , mi otro yo ha sido quien tomo control del cuerpo hasta ahora. Pero parece ser que su pelea con Sairaorg consiguió despertarme.

Pero creo que lo mejor hubiera no despertar. Tal vez cuando mi otro yo cumpla con su sueño … tal vez entonces hubiera estado bien volver.

Mi existencia es temida por muchos seres por el poder que simplemente es demasiado como para que alguien lo controle. Por lo tanto, no me puedo quedar en un lugar por mucho tiempo.

Lo mismo aplica para Japón.

Ahora que he despertado.

Tarde o temprano tendré que irme de Japón una vez más.

Por ello pensé que lo mejor sería que yo ya no esté aquí. Así mi otro yo y Aleytia podrían ser felices juntos, creí que de ese modo ella podría olvidarse de mí. Él ya no me necesita, así que puedo confiar en que seguirá avanzando.

Pero parece que no resulto como quería.

Está claro que mi otro yo busco pelear con Sairaorg para así hacerme despertar.

Bueno, que se le va hacer …

 **_... Una mujer que guarda sus resentimientos… es odiada sabes (Incursio)**

Solo pude murmurar malhumorado

En cuanto a eso, ella solo estrecho sus cejas y sonrió de manera temeraria.

Solo eso hizo saltar mi corazón.

Cada vez que me muestra esa sonrisa, solo puedo sentir… que me enamoro más y más de ella.

_¿Y? ¿Acaso me odias? …No soy una mujer promiscua que se olvidaría de alguien tan fácilmente. (Aleytia)

Me dio esas palabras que se burlaban de mi declaración.

Luego se acercó lo suficiente para darme un beso en los labios.

Solo eso … me hace muy feliz.

Solo volver a sentir este calor, hace que valga la pena haber luchado tanto.

Ojala estos momentos … pudieran durar por siempre.

.

.

.

.

Ah(Suspiro)… ¿Por qué me enamore de ella?

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **(POV Remus)**

Viendo una escena que paso de ser una condena a muerte a… un momento romántico.

Tuve que volver hacia Asia-Ojousama para que me explicara a detalle lo que está pasando.

Después de todo por las palabras que dijo antes , tengo más curiosidad sobre la identidad de **Incursio-dono.**

 **_** ¿Que quiso decir con que es Tatsumi-sama, pero a la vez no lo es? (Remus)

_ Como debería explicarlo, Remus-sama , Ud. sabe que algunos Sacred Gears son únicos en su tipo , como es el caso de los Longinus , los cuales tienen en su interior una Entidad Viviente o una voluntad que puede influenciar en su usuario. Podríamos considerar que Incursio-san es algo parecido, solo que en su caso … aún desconocemos su origen.(Asia)

_¿Desconocer su origen? ¿Qué es lo que quiere decir?(Remus)

Esta vez Yubel-Ojousama fue la que respondió.

_ Eso es porque los Sacred Gears son creaciones del Dios de la Biblia, pero en el caso de Incursio , aún no sabemos de donde proviene , incluso él no sabe quién es en realidad . Él solo sabe que es un dragón Tyrant que cuando empezó a ser consciente de sí mismo ya se encontraba dentro de Tatsu-chan. (Yubel)

_ ¿Un dragón? , pero en ese caso ¿No debería Ud. tener alguna idea de quién es?.

A esta pregunta Ojou-sama solo se limitó a mover su cabeza en negación.

Dije esto porque sabía que Yubel-Ojousama era un miembro de la tribu, mitad dragón, mitad humana , si de dragones se trataba no conocía a nadie que supiera más que ella , por lo que me resultaba extraño que ni ella tenga alguna idea de dónde provenía Incursio.

_ Hemos buscado por todos los medios posibles, pero hasta ahora no hemos obtenido nada claro. No hay ningún registro sobre el en los libros de historia o en los documentos antiguos que son prohibidos para muchos. Ninguna forma de vida inteligente parece saber algo de él. Incluso Draig-san nos dijo que nunca ha escuchado algo sobre él. (Asia)

Esto me dejo conmocionado, si incluso un Dragón Celestial , conocido por existir desde la creación del mundo, no tiene idea de quién es este individuo ¿Quién más podría saber algo sobre el?

_Tal vez sea el espíritu de un dragón que busco reencarnar en un nuevo ser, o un dragón que se fusiono con Tatsu-chan al momento de nacer o un experimento para cruzar humanos con dragones, no estamos seguros todavía. Así que solo lo dejamos con que es una parte de Tatsu-chan.(Yubel)

Esta vaga explicación solo me dejo intrigado, pero luego recordé que había algo más importante.

_ Pero en ese caso, si no tienen idea de quién puede ser ¿Por qué lo comparan con algo como un Longinus?(Remus)

_ Recuerda que le mencione que Tatsu-chan venció a mi padre en su primer intento, eso es verdad hasta cierto punto , y eso es porque ,su victoria se debe a la intervención de Incursio.

_¿Qué quiere decir? (Remus)

_Vera , al igual que Sai-kun , Tatsu-chan enfrento a mi padre innumerables veces , pero la diferencia está en que él se levantó una y otra vez durante el combate. (Yubel)

_¿Pero hay algo raro en eso? Acaso no solo significa que era demasiado terco como para rendirse. (Remus)

_ No, lo que quiero decir es que cada vez que parecía haber sido derrotado, el solo se levantaba …. volviéndose más y más fuerte. No es necesario explicarle que eso no es algo que una persona normal logre solo con su voluntad. Ningún ser vivo, sin importar su origen debería ser capaz de algo así. Fue entonces que nos dimos cuenta que el ser que habitaba su cuerpo, no era un dragón ordinario. Ese dragón… lo estaba haciendo más fuerte conforme duraba la batalla. (Yubel)

Esta explicación , la dijo a la vez que tenía una expresión compleja en su rostro , lo cual es algo que muy rara vez soy capaz de ver en ella.

_ Pero eso es algo natural en un combate, si uno es capaz de aprender durante la batalla, no sería raro que su poder se incremente. (Remus)

_Es justo ese el motivo por el que se le puede considerar una existencia parecida a un Longinus. Ud. ya debería saber que mi padre… es la clase de oponente, al cual , si por algún milagro llegas a vencer , no debes esperar que eso se repita . Él es el tipo de guerreros que investigan a su oponente hasta que su estrategia de batalla sea perfecta para la próxima vez que luchen contra ellos. De modo que un segundo encuentro con el, terminaría con una victoria aplastante. Pero … naturalmente este tipo de personas tienen una evidente debilidad.(Yubel)

_¿Debilidad?(Remus)

_ Tiempo y recursos. Para preparar su estrategia necesita información del oponente al que desea vencer, la cual no debes esperar que este redactada en un libro o conseguirla de una fuente confiable. Después tiene que crear las herramientas que utilizara durante el combate, para ello tiene que reunir los materiales esenciales para que sus herramientas sean eficaces. Todo eso no es algo que puede hacerse durante una pelea, tu enemigo no será lo suficientemente amable para darte esa oportunidad. Y aunque mi padre puede ir en contra del sentido común y ser capaz de hacer todo esto durante un combate, incluso él tiene un límite. (Yubel)

_Pero entonces , ese muchacho…(Remus)

_Al principio la batalla estaba a favor de mi padre, pero, conforme duraba la pelea , Tatsu-chan comenzó a presionarlo. No importaba que tipo de método usara mi padre, no era capaz de acabar con el ser frente a el. Cada vez que intentaba algo, el cuerpo de Tatsu-chan solo se adaptaba a la situación y evolucionaba para ser capaz de derrotar al oponente que tenía en frente. Creo que… esa sería la segunda vez en la que veo a mi padre ser arrinconado durante una pelea(Yubel)

Solo con esa explicación pude entender el porque se le podía comparar con algo como un Longinus. Si este ser solo se hace más fuerte durante las batallas de manera infinita, muy pronto no existiría nada en el mundo que lo pueda derrotar.

_ No era solo su mente la que estaba aprendiendo y mejorando, sino todo su ser , su cuerpo… solo desarrollaba nuevas habilidades para ser perfectamente capaz de derrotar a sus oponentes. (Yubel)

_Eso … ciertamente resulta aterrador. Que un individuo tenga ese tipo de habilidad , y además sea poseedor del Boosted Gear …. tal vez… su existencia pueda ser considerada como un capricho del destino. (Remus)

No podía encontrar otra forma de describirlo. Tengo claro que un solo usuario de Longinus , es capaz de traer cambios colosales al mundo dependiendo de como use su poder. Y ahora este muchacho no solo tiene uno de esos poderes, sino que también es capaz de crecer infinitamente.

_Pero… cualquier cosa que funcione tan bien … siempre tiene efectos secundarios. (Yubel)

Eso ultimo lo dijo casi en un susurro, pero aun así no creo haber escuchado mal. Quise preguntarle a que se refería, pero alguien hablo antes que yo.

_ Creo que es mejor si lo dejamos hasta aquí, Asia-chan, aun mas importante deberías tratar las heridas de estos dos, o sus vidas correrán peligro. (Misura)

_ Si, Misura-sama, yo me encargo.(Asia)

_Espera, Espera, Espera, Asia-chan , solo yo me encargare de mi lindo Sai-kun. (Yubel)

Dijo Yubel-Ojousama a la vez que desprendía un aura de muerte la cual me hizo congelarme del miedo. Supongo que no dejara que nadie le quite la oportunidad de cuidar a su esposo.

Lo mas sorprendente de todo es que Asia-Ojousama no se mostro afectada por el aura de muerte , solo asintió con una dulce sonrisa.

Viendo que estas damas no quieren darle más importancia al tema anterior, será mejor que no insista en ello. Solo espero tener más oportunidades para conocer más sobre este asunto.

_ Oh , en ese caso , creo que solo tendrás que encargarte de Tatsumi-kun(Misura)

_No creo que haga falta , Aleytia-Oneesama ya empezó a curarlo desde que fue a abrazarlo.(Asia)

_ Jo , eso quiere decir que Aleytia-chan tiene habilidades curativas que superan a las tuyas.

Esta reciente información me resulto increíble, por lo que se, las habilidades curativas de Asia-Ojousama son de primera categoría, si dejamos de lado la fatiga y enfermedades, no hay herida que ella no sea capaz de curar. Pero no sabía que Aleytia-Ojousama pudiera ser superior a ella en esas artes. Pero….

_No exactamente, Misura-sama . Es solo que… un vez intente curar a Incursio-san, pero él llego a decirme: **´´Mi regeneración es más que suficiente para tratar heridas graves, no hace falta que te preocupes por mi…. Pero, si necesitase algún tipo de ayuda … entonces definitivamente debe de ser el amor de Aleytia lo que deba recibir, eso es mucho más efectivo que mi regeneración o cualquier otra cosa´´.**

.

.

.

.

Esto de alguna forma , no , definitivamente es raro . Nunca he escuchado que el amor sirva para curar heridas en el cuerpo . Si se trata de heridas del corazón , por supuesto que no hay mejor medicina que el amor , pero , si hablamos de heridas físicas , bueno…

_Eto , Asia-Ojousama , si no es muy atrevido de mi parte el preguntar , ¿Qué relación tiene Aleytia-Ojousama con Incursio?

A mi pregunta Asia-Ojousama , solo coloco su mano en su barbilla , como si estuviera meditando lo que debería responder.

_Hmmm, bueno, Tatsumi-san , ama a Onee-sama, me ama a mi y tambien ama a todas las mujeres a las que quiere tomar como esposas, pero… . (Asia)

_Pero… (Remus)

_Incursio-san solo ama a Onee-sama.

_¿Eh?¿Quiere decir que es indiferente con todos los demás?(Remus)

_No exactamente, al resto de nosotras nos ve como personas importantes a las cuales protegerá si corremos peligro, es algo así como un hermano mayor… pero solo Aleytia-Oneesama es **´´especial´´** para él.

Esto claramente me dejo confundido . Yubel-Ojousama ya me había hablado de Tatsumi-sama en varias ocasiones y por ello ya sabía que él tiene a más de una mujer a su lado , no es nada extraño que un hombre fuerte este rodeado de mujeres , al menos no en el mundo sobrenatural . Pero no esperaba que ese ser que habitaba en su interior tuviera ese tipo de personalidad , si solo fueran palabras dudaría de ello , pero después de ver como reacciona frente a Aleytia-Ojousama , puede que sea cierto.

_¿Es eso cierto? Aun así me resulta difícil de creer.(Remus)

_Lo que dijo Asia-chan, es cierto Remus-san , de hecho esa sed de sangre de hace poco , solo la desprendía para que nadie se acercara y le arruinara su dulce reencuentro con Aleytia-chan. Cielos , siempre le hemos dicho que solo debe acercarse y sonreírle, no hay necesidad de decir palabras sin sentido que solo la harán sentirse triste y que solo terminaran mal para él. Puede ser un dragón con un poder que casi rivaliza con los de un Asesino de Dioses como mi padre , pero en este tipo de cosas al igual que él …es un bueno para nada. (Yubel)

_Nh , en ese aspecto Incursio-san y Otou-san se parecen mucho. Pero supongo… que eso es lo que Onee-sama ama de el.(Asia)

_ Aunque no puedo culparlo por actuar así, después de todo. Si hay algo que más odie un dragón .. es que le roben algo que le pertenezca. (Yubel)

Dijo Yubel-Ojousama a la vez que abrazaba con mas fuerza el cuerpo del inconsciente Sairaorg-sama.

Es increíble que se expresen de esa forma de su Padre. Pero, creo que empiezo a comprender algo sobre este dragón llamado **Incursio** , ciertamente podría dar la impresión de ser una amenaza , pero , parece que solo es alguien que no quiere perder lo que es valioso para él . Eso tal vez se deba a su naturaleza como dragón ,a ellos …Se le atribuyen cualidades positivas, como una gran sabiduría y conocimiento, pero… también defectos, como una avaricia y codicia insaciables que le conducen a devastar poblaciones enteras para sentirse satisfechos , sin embargo… si encuentran algo que es más valioso que ellos mismos, no dudaran en protegerlo a costa de sus propias vidas.

Esto me recuerda las palabras que recibí de Misura-sama poco antes de que cayera en coma. Eran con respecto a su mayor temor… el miedo de que su hijo se convirtiera en un hombre como su padre Lord Bael.

 **´´Si solo eres orgulloso entonces solo debes amar la soledad, los orgullosos siempre se quedan solos. Aquellos que dejan de lado eso, solo lo hacen por el bien de alguien más , porque… aprenden a tenerle miedo a la soledad´´**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **(POV Aleytia)**

 _Volviste._

 _¿Cuanto tiempo ha sido?._

 _No es muy difícil recordarlo._

 _3 años 2 mese 20 días._

 _Te quiero, quiero estar cerca de ti, quiero serte de utilidad._

 _Quiero sentirte, quiero estar contigo, quiero… hacerte mío._

 _No sabes cuan enamorada estoy de ti._

 _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te ocultas?_

 _Me lo prometiste no es así. Tu y él. Uds me lo prometieron._

 _ **´´Quiero darte a ti**_

 _ **A quien Amo tanto**_

 _ **El mundo que una vez vi,**_

 _ **Cuando fui humano´´**_

 _Pero te fuiste … ¿Lo siento? , Crees tu ,que puedes ser perdonado._

 _¡No hay manera de que pueda perdonarte! Lo mucho, yo …¡Lo mucho que te extrañe , cuan triste crees que estaba!_

 _No te perdonare, absolutamente no lo hare. No dejare que te vayas nuevamente, no habrá una segunda vez._

 _Debería odiarte, pero… me odio más a mí misma por permitir que te alejaras de mí._

 _Solo yo tengo la culpa por dejar que_ _ **´´eso´´**_ _pasara._

 _Ahora que has vuelto, hare que cumplas tu promesa._

 _Pero antes , quiero oírte decirlo…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

_ **...** **Parece que mis heridas ya están curadas, gracias Aleytia. (Incursio)**

 **_...**

 **_ ¿Ya puedo ponerme de pie? . (Incursio)**

_...

_ **¿Aleytia-san? (Incursio)**

 **_...**

 **_Ahh(Suspiro) …. He vuelto. (Incursio)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **_...** Bienvenido.(Aleytia)

.

.

.

.

.

 **Fin.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Del capítulo, no de la historia. Aún falta mucho por contar.**

 **Si quieren que pare tendrán que cortarme las manos ,arrancarme los ojos , romperme las piernas, castrarm- , ok eso no.**

 **Y bueno hasta aquí un capítulo más . Hmmm , pase por una fase de bloqueo y me tomo tiempo volver a inspirarme, pero bueno aquí tiene el resultado.**

 **Respondo Reviews**

 **Flashero:** Wow hermano , que puedo decir sino agradecer por tu palabras de ánimo. Me alegra saber que alguien pudo sentir la pasión que plasme en estas letras. Esta vez tratare de subir el cap. En menos tiempo.

 **Nos vemos.**


End file.
